A Mage Through the Ages
by AlphaNinn
Summary: 500 years before the Norrath we know, in the Time of Adventure, a young mage sets out on a journey filled with pain and suffering, searching for belonging. Hundreds of years later, she finds it where least expected, and brings hate to her name.


A Mage Through the Ages   
By: Ninn 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Location(s) you may not know that I'm going to use:   
Fayspires: Think Felwithe. This is the elf starting city for the casters in EQ: Online Adventures.   
Tethelin : Think Kelethin. This is the elf starting city for the elves that aren't casters in EQ: OA.   
Klik'Anon : Think Ak'Anon. Hmm...these are getting pretty obvious, aren't they? 

Also note that in Time of Adventure (During EQ:OA) Half Elves did not yet exist.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


She stood outside the gates to Fayspires, her back to the city. She was, though she wouldn't admit it,   
scared. Her quest was simple, merely to gather supplies, but it was her first time that she would be   
hunting, the first time she would have to cast her spells to save her life. She knew that she would be   
able to do it, but that didn't stop her from worrying. 

"What if I fail?.... This is so simple.... No. I won't. If I fail now, I'll never accomplish anything." 

The staff she held was simple, not very strong. But it would have to be enough. Shifting it to an easier to   
swing position, she walked confidently into the midst of the creatures that probably wanted her dead as much   
as she wanted them dead. 

That didn't mean anything. 

She did pass that day, and many more days and trials after that. It was almost ten years after that she found   
herself in the somewhat seedy city of Freeport. It held nothing that she hadn't seen before, and the corruption   
of the guards was something she just didn't want to experience. She was here for supplies, nothing more. Her   
trip was taking her back to Fayspires, where she would return, and report her progress in her travels and herself. 

She was standing by some street signs, trying to figure out which direction she needed to go when someone ran   
by her, yelling for help. She spun around, immediately sending her pet on the unknown man's pursuers, making   
sure nothing bad happened to her pet, and at the same time, looking for the man. She spotted him standing not too   
far away, watching, almost making sure nothing bad happened to her. Nothing did, and he came over to her. 

"Thank you, I don't know what happened back there - all of a sudden, that was on my tail." 

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll help whenever I can." 

"There's too few people like you in the world. Most would demand a reward. Anyway, my name's Yandaro." 

"Well, I wouldn't think of asking for anything in return. My name's Xylena. It's a pleasure to meet you," she gazed   
at him, "You're a shadowknight, are you not?" 

He nodded, "I am. By the looks of your pet, you're a mage." 

"I am," she nodded at him, "It was nice meeting you, a nice shadowknight is something that's more rare than   
someone who helps with no hoping of a reward." 

"Maybe we'll see each other again sometime. May I ask where you're headed?" 

"I'm going back home, to Fayspires. And you? This is your home, right?" 

"It is. But I'm unable to stay here any longer. I was forced into my class, but I'm not evil. I don't belong, but I can't   
change anything. Basically, I'm not allowed where good reigns, and I won't go into evil. I'm just....a reject." 

Xylena frowned, "That's sad. Listen... Come to Fayspires with me... I'll make sure no one tries to kill you. Or at   
least, I'll make sure that no one succeeds in killing you." 

"You'd do that?" 

She nodded, "Everyone tells me that my trusting is going to kill me... Please don't prove them right." 

"I wouldn't dream of it. Fayspires is a bit of a walk, isn't it?" 

-~-~-~-~ 

"Yandaro, that city over there is Fayspires. Walk very closely to me, and don't say anything. Stay slightly behind   
me, as if I'm leading you." 

He nodded, "I can do that. Will I be the first here?" 

"Yes. Well, the first to get in, hopefully. There's only three guards that we have to initially get past. We've looped   
around the one that are stationed outside on the trail," she paused, studying him, "Remove all your equipment." 

"What?" 

"You can't really attack without your sword, right? And it's much, much harder to take a punch and not get hurt   
without your armor. Am I right? You'll seem less threatening this way. Besides, a little preparation now can keep   
you alive to see tomorrow." 

Yandaro nodded, then removed his equipment, "I'm ready when you are, unless you see something else that should   
be done." 

"No, let's go, and remember my instructions. Well, one last thing. If you get attacked, don't fight back. I'll butt in, get   
the guards' attention." 

She began walking with him close behind her. 

"M'Lady," one of the guards began as they approached them, "Please step out of the way. You seem to be in danger." 

"No, I promise you, he is no danger. To any of us." 

"But you surely know of the dangers of evil." 

"I have been traveling with him since Freeport, where I saved his life. He is not evil, just misunderstood. I promise you,   
as long a he's here, he will be with me." 

"M'Lady, if he tries anything, you will be held responsible, he will be killed, and you will be exiled. Do you understand   
this?" 

She turned to Yandaro and nodded, "I do." 

"We will alert the other officials in town, so he won't be attacked," he turned to Yandaro, "We have no mercy for outsiders,   
our race would not survive otherwise. Don't try anything." 

Yandaro nodded, then followed Xylena, who had begun walking.   


They reached her house not too long afterward. It was small, but comfortable. 

"Can I get you anything?" she asked as she headed to her small kitchen, "A drink or something?" 

"No, thank you. I'm fine. And thank you, for doing this for me." 

"Like I said, I like helping," she grinned, "Though it would have been easier if I were a dark elf. You could have just   
walked in." 

"Yeah, but then I'd be walking into what I was trying to escape." 

"So, what are you going to do now?" 

"Well," he lowered his eyes to the ground, "I don't have many options... I'm not accepted anywhere. I was hoping that   
I could stay here for a while, until I figure stuff out." 

"You're welcome with me as long as you want. If you don't mind sleeping on the couch, that is." 

"Not at all. Will you give me a tour sometime? I'd like to learn my way around." 

She nodded, "I can do that. But it's getting late now, and we've been walking all day, so, I think I'm going to go to bed." 

"Sleep well." 

"You too." 

Xylena made it to her bedroom, making sure her door was locked behind her. She slid into bed without changing, and   
stared at the ceiling. What had she been thinking? Sure, he had said he wasn't evil, but how did she know she could trust   
him? She didn't, but there was something about him, something that had attracted her immediately. 

"It can't be..." she muttered out loud, "...I'm just reading too deep into it. ...Or am I? ...No, I didn't come in here to   
ponder why I brought him here. I came in here to sleep. And that's what I'm going to do. Sleep. Right now." 

She rolled over, clenched her pillow over her head, and fell asleep. 

In the living room, Yandaro was standing, staring out the window. Fayspires was unlike Freeport. For one, it was   
pretty. This was the last place he was expecting to ever be, he was thankful to Xylena for seeing who he was, not   
what his parents wanted him to be. His parents were long dead, but they had given him his class when he was little,   
and there was nothing he could do to change it. He had tried on more than one occasion to pretend to be a simple   
warrior, but it had been seen through every time, gaining more distrust each time that happened. 

For a moment he wondered why he had trusted Xylena. She had said that she would get him into her city, but he   
had no way of knowing if she would actually come through on her word, that she would keep him alive. She had,   
he knew he could trust her now, but that was beside the point. The real reason he had followed her is because he   
found himself instantly attracted to her. He could only wonder if she felt any of the same feelings.   


He was woken in the morning by Xylena preparing breakfast, and walked into the kitchen. 

"Oh, you're up. I'm sorry if I woke you. Can I make you anything special, or are eggs okay?" 

"You woke me, but I was going to be up soon anyway. And eggs are great, thank you." 

She slid a plate across the table to him, and sat down at her chair, "There's not really much to do here, so I hope   
you won't be too bored. If we move slowly, I can probably extend showing you the city for maybe three or so   
hours. It's barely a city, actually." 

"It'll be a nice change from Freeport." 

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, then Xylena collected the dishes and threw them on the table, "I'll get them   
later. Why don't we go now, before it gets crowded. Not everyone here is trusting." 

"That's fine. I don't really want to attract that much attention, anyway. ...I'm sorry, but why are you staring at me   
like that?" 

"I...I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that you're the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid eyes on." 

Xylena smiled, "You're not too hard on the eyes yourself." 

"Xylena, do you want to know why I trusted you enough to follow you?" 

"I hadn't thought about it, but okay, I guess." 

"Something about you attracted me to you. I knew that if I refused your offer, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking   
about you." 

"I'm flattered, no one has told me that before. ...Actually..." she trailed off. 

"Yes?" 

"That was one of the reasons I gave you my offer. Yandaro... Do you believe in love at first sight?" 

"I never thought I did, but now I know that yes, I do." 

"Yandaro, I never thought that I'd even think about falling for a human." 

"You think I've ever thought about falling for an elf?" 

Xylena grinned, "Can say I've ever thought about it. C'mon, let's go on that tour now." 

"Sounds good."   


She led him around the city slowly, showing him the points of interest, finally stopping in the central square. 

"For such a small place, you have alot here." 

"Well, yeah. Fayspires is only half of the elves, though. Across that inlet of ocean I showed you is a city called   
Tethelin. It's built in the trees, protected from the creatures that roam the forest floor. The rangers and druids love   
it there." 

"Why are the elves separated like that?" 

She shrugged, "It just happened. I guess the conflicting classes were getting in each other's way. It's not unusual.   
Up in Qeynos, the rangers and druids are in a separate place, too. It would make sense that they'd want to be   
living in nature." 

"I see your point there. As long as everyone's happy, then it's a good thing." 

Xylena was about to respond when someone interrupted them. 

"Xylena! Welcome back!," she turned to face Yandaro, "....and....who is this?" 

"Hello Yikiri. You're cheerful as always. Yikiri, this is Yandaro." 

"Pleasure to meet you Yandaro," Yikiri stated stiffly, "Xylena, what were you thinking bringing him here?" 

"Don't get into my business, okay. I know what I'm doing." 

"Xy, sometimes I don't understand you. But I'm not comfortable being around him, so I'll leave you now. Are you   
sure that you'll be okay?" 

"I'll be fine!" 

They watched as Yikiri scampered off to one of the buildings. 

"I'm sorry about that. She's, well...." 

"It's okay," Yandaro shrugged, "I wasn't really expecting anything else." 

"Why don't we go back to my place now." 

"All right. I don't really feel safe out here, anyway."   


It took them only a few minutes to get back to her house, and they found themselves sitting in her living room on   
the single couch. They sat in silence, staring at the opposite wall. 

"Yandaro, if you're so unhappy with your class....then why don't you simply denounce it?" 

"Well, I have thought about it. But if I were to do that, I would have been more or less confined within Freeport.   
Besides, I would have been looked at with scorn. I was raised to have honor..." 

"I understand. But don't you think that's somewhat....shallow? To be so concerned about what others think about   
you you sacrifice your happiness?" 

"But if I were to denounce my class, I would have been scorned. Tell me, if you were scorned, would you be   
happy? I'm in a lose lose situation." 

"You make a good point, and I really do understand what you mean. I too was raised to have honor. I guess I'm   
lucky that I was able to choose my class." 

"May I ask why you chose to be a mage?" Yandaro leaned closer to her in genuine interest. 

"Well... I've never been strong physically, but I've never been strong enough mentally to rely purely on offensive spells.   
That's why I took up summoning as a hobby. When I realized I had a flair for it, becoming a mage was the only logical   
option." 

"But what if you had decided you wanted something evil. Say, a necromancer. They too, can summon." 

She shook her head, "That would have been impossible, even if I had wanted it. It's simply not an option for us." 

Yandaro just nodded slightly. 

Xylena sighed and placed her head on Yandaro's shoulder, "...You're warm... It feels nice." 

He wrapped his arms around her, "And you smell nice. Like flowers." 

They stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms, for what seemed like an eternity, then Xylena broke the silence. 

"We just met the other day... but this feels so right. Yandaro, I think I want you." 

"...Xylena..." 

"...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that." 

"No. Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. I feel the same way. You do know what people will think, though." 

"I'm aware of that... But I don't care. Yandaro, take me."   


They slept soundly that night, entangled in each others' arms. Xylena was the first to wake in the morning, and stayed there   
listening to Yandaro's breathing. She had never thought of herself as being impulsive, but that could have been because   
she had never been in a situation that required that impulsiveness. She was relieved, though, that she found she didn't regret   
her actions from the night before. 

Yandaro shifted next to her, "G'morning." 

"Good morning. Sleep well?" 

"Next to you, who wouldn't?*" 

Xylena slapped him playfully, "I also slept well, thank you." 

"So... what are we doing today?" 

"Well, there's a few things that I need to buy. Other than that, who knows, who cares. Why don't you get up first, seeing   
as you're on the side of the couch that doesn't have the back attached to it." 

"I can do that," he stood, stretched, "Have you seen my clothing?" 

Xylena stood right afterward, "...I don't see my clothing either. Granted, you need yours more than I need mine, I mean,   
I have more in my bedroom," she looked around, then peered behind the couch, "Yours are back here," she leaned over   
the couch and fished them out, "Here, I'm going to go get something clean." 

She disappeared to her bedroom, and emerged moments later wearing one of her spare robes. 

"So, do they all look the same?" 

"Huh?" 

"Your robes," he grinned, "I may be a guy, but I can tell that that's the same as the one you were wearing the other day." 

"Well, you see what variety you have when there's only one person in the entire city that sells them. C'mon, let's get   
going." 

"Okay, okay." 

He followed her as she walked out the door and across the residential area, "So, what do you need?" 

"I've been away for years. My house is kind of lacking in the food department. I can't eat these trail rations any longer." 

"You had eggs there the other day." 

"I picked some up while killing things." 

"Oh." 

"It's a small store. Wait here, and don't move. You don't want to alarm anyone." 

"I won't, don't worry." 

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before stepping into the store. She hadn't been in there long, and was   
almost done when she heard a painful scream from outside. Saying nothing to the clerk, she left her bag on the counter   
and ran out the door, only to find Yandaro laying on the ground, bleeding profusely. A guard was standing by his body.   
She ran over to them. 

"What happened?!?!" 

"He was a danger to us. Standing out alone like this." 

"Did he do anything to you?" 

"Well....no, but." 

"He was supposed to be safe here!" she knelt down by him, "Yandaro, I'm so sorry... I can't help you...I have no healing   
spells." 

"Xylena... You're the only person who's ever made me happy. Thank you." 

"...I'll miss you deeply," she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his body go limp. She was still in that position when   
she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Please stand." 

The voice rang with authority, so she complied. 

"You were supposed to be with him at all times. That was made clear to you when you brought him here." 

"But he wasn't dangerous! I swear on my life about that!" 

"Be that as it may, you disobeyed the rules that you were presented with. Because of that, you are banished from Fayspires.   
Don't think about going to Tethelin, either." 

She stared at the guard, "I... I understand. That was the condition I was given, I can't fight it." 

"Is there anything that you need to complete before leaving?" 

"No." 

"Then I will escort you to the nearest coachman, you will be sent on your way." 

"The nearest coachman will take me to Klik'Anon..." 

"Do you have a problem with that?" 

"No." 

"It's settled then," the guard grabbed her hand, "Come with me." 

They walked swiftly out of the city, past fellow adventurers - many of whom stared - and guards, to the coachman.   
The next thing Xylena knew, she was in Klik'Anon. 

"I guess I'll stay here for a bit... Then I'll continue on. ...Maybe I'll go to Halas...I've always wanted to see that area." 

The city of Klik'Anon was built into a mountain, and she hated it. Built for the gnomes, it was too short for her to be   
able to walk comfortably in. She could camp in the entrance, in front of the Drawbridge, it wouldn't be comfortable,   
but she had done it before. 

She was leaning against the wall when another elf came up to her. 

"You seem upset?" 

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?" 

The other elf shook his head, "No, I was just concerned. You're lacking equipment, I see." 

"I was forced out of my house, my life, this morning. I didn't have time to stop for things." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can I help you in any way?" 

Xylena shook her head, "I appreciate the offer, but I can't accept it. I've plenty of money, I'll be fine." 

"Well, may good fortune follow you." 

"You too," she muttered as the other elf walked away, "...Well, at least he didn't hate me," she paused, "I can't stay   
here, it's just too close. There's plenty of day left... I'll start up to Halas. By the coachmen, it shouldn't take me longer   
than that. 

Her estimation was right, and she found herself in the snowy city of Halas by sunset, and secured herself a residence   
not too long after that. 

Less than a year later, she was blessed with a child, a child neither elf nor human. 

"...Yandaro... This is the greatest gift you could have ever given me... It's a shame you aren't here to get to know him..." 

"What are you going to name him?" The question came from Shinni, the Barbarian female who had been kind enough   
to loan her assistance. 

"I don't know..." 

"You could name him after the father." 

Xylena shook her head, "I couldn't... Shinni, do you have any ideas?" 

"It's not my place, this is your duty as a mother." 

"Hmm..." she looked into the face of her child, "What do you think of Xorinthim?" 

Shinni nodded, "It has a nice ring to it." 

"I don't know what to do, though... I can't take him to Fayspires, I'm not welcome there, and neither would he... But   
he wouldn't belong in one of the human cities... Like his father, he doesn't have a place where he belongs... and neither   
do I..." 

"Don't talk like that," Shinni scolded her, "You two are always welcome here, and you know that." 

"Being welcome and belonging are two different things... I'm glad to be welcome here, but I do want to belong   
somewhere. The elves look at me as a traitor." 

"Opinions can change. Xylena, give it time. You have a long life, much longer than I'll be around. Who knows how   
you'll be looked at in the future." 

"How do you do it, Shinni?" 

Shinni looked at her, puzzled, "How do I do what?" 

"Stay optimistic." 

"I don't know... I guess it's just my nature." 

Xylena nodded, "I envy you. I used to be optimistic, but things happened, seeing the positive is hard for me, now.   
I don't know how I'll go on. I really don't," she lowered her head to the child in her arms, "I won't force him into   
anything... When he's older, I'll let him choose his own path," she looked back up, "Shinni... I had so hoped to have   
a child that would follow in my footsteps, but with the hybrid blood he has, I don't think it's a choice for him." 

"Everyone has their limitations, Xylena. I know that and you know that. I could never become a wizard, and you   
could never be a necromancer. Your son will learn that, too. Everyone learns to accept it." 

"You're right, of course." 

Shinni nodded slowly, "I'll leave you alone for now. If you need anything, you know where to find me." 

"Thank you, Shinni," she watched the other woman leave, shivering slightly in the burst of cold air that followed   
when she left. 

"...She says I'm welcome here, but... I don't feel welcome here. I feel like a burden, but I can't leave... That would   
be cruel... I... ...This would never have happened if I didn't help him..." she looked down at the child sleeping in her   
arms, "...I won't do it again... I won't get myself into a situation like this again. As time passes... I'm sure Shinni's   
right... opinions are bound to change. ...I'll stay here until he's older, then I'll travel more... I'll become powerful...   
feared, even. ...I'll be the opposite of Yandaro," her last statement was whispered, as she realized what she said,   
"...I'm tired... I suppose I should be," with those words, she lay the child in the small crib next to her, and rolled   
over in the bed she was laying in. 

They days and years passed slowly. She watched her son grow, develop his talents, and form his opinions. 

"He's growing quickly," Shinni remarked one day as they stood outside, "You're lucky, you know that." 

"Yes... I know. Shinni, I'm going to be leaving soon. I can't keep him confined here forever. He's almost to his   
teenage years. It at that age elves begin learning their classes. I can't treat him as a human, I can already tell   
he's inherited the lifspan of an elf." 

"Has he expressed any interest in what he wants to do?" 

Xylena nodded, "He's fascinated with nature, and talented with a bow." 

"I'm impressed. The bow is a tricky skill," Shinni paused, "Where are you going to take him?" 

"I've heard that the people of Surefall have open minds when it comes to newcomers. I'm hoping he can find   
someone to formally train him there. I believe that it would be a wonderful place for him." 

"Have you been there before?" 

"Years ago, I was forced to spend some time there when bad storms hit. It seems to be a natural haven - the   
storms had trouble penetrating the trees. I've never seen a place so green, either." 

"I'm sure that you two will be great there. You'll have to come back and visit me sometime, you hear me?" 

"Gladly. You've helped me so much over these past years, I wouldn't be able to just forget about you. What   
about you? Are you going to stay here forever?" 

Shinni frowned, "Well, I've never thought about it. I guess I've never had any desire to see the world. I chose   
to stay here, to earn a living here. I don't have a class, and, well, I'm happy. I wouldn't be able to survive in   
the wild, I don't have any skills in that regard. So yes, I guess I will stay here forever," she paused, "You're   
leaving soon, you've been here...what, 13 years? Yet I know almost nothing about you. If it isn't painful, will   
you tell me your story?" 

Xylena bit her lip, but nodded, "I know that Xorinthim is going to ask me that same question in the future. If   
I'm not able to answer it now, I'll never be able to... That's not something I want," she sighed, "It started when   
I was in Freeport, going back home... ...and now I'm here, getting ready to leave again." 

"...I can't say I was expecting that. ...I can't believe that the elves would kill someone like that..." she glanced   
at the child who was playing in the snow, "Xylena, I believe your son is the one of the, if not the, first of a new   
race." 

"That's crossed my mind, too. I wonder if...no, when there'll be more elf human hybrids?" 

"Give it time. It's bound to happen, sooner or later," Shinni raised her face to the sky, "The world is changing,   
people are exploring, starting cities, and ruining others. We get enough travelers here to know that. Actually,   
do you know how many people who come here ask about you? It's obvious that you're not just passing through   
the area." 

"I've heard some of the questions. It always bothered my that no one asked me. I feel that I'm somewhat   
qualified to answer that question," she grinned slightly, "I mean, it is me, after all." 

"Maybe people thought they'd be acting rudely if they asked you. Whatever the reasons, you won't have to   
put up with it much longer." 

"...Right... Shinni, why have you helped me this much? No one else has cared." 

"Well," she hesitated, thinking, "When you got here, you seemed rather pathetic. You looked like your world   
had shattered, that you had no clue what you could do. I felt sorry for you. Then you became a friend." 

Xylena said nothing, only leaned over to the other woman and embraced her tightly, then pulled away. 

"Shinni, I will miss you, but I have a feeling that if I don't leave now, then I'll be staying here for a long time,"   
she stood from the rock she had been sitting on and walked over to where her son was involved in a rather   
brutal snowball fight with some other children. She spoke quickly to him, and he followed her, waving to his   
friends. 

Shinni met them at the gate to the city, "Are you sure you'll be okay? Are you sure you'll be able to protect   
him?" 

"Please, don't worry about us... The coachman that'll take us to Surefall is right over there. Neither of us will   
be in any danger." 

"I'm glad to here that. Good luck, you too. And Xylena, I'm sure that sometime, someday, you'll be welcome   
in your home again." 

Xylena nodded, "I hope you're right. Farewell, Shinni. I'll come back when I can." 

Shinni watched as the two of them walked over to the coachman, watched until they were out of sight, then   
retreated back into the city. She had a feeling that she would never see Xylena again, she hoped her feeling   
was wrong. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~- 

Surefall was the same as Xylena remembered it. Green, pure, and untouched. 

"Good day, Ma'am," one of the guards greeted her, "What is your business here?" 

Xylena hesitated slightly, "I'm here to get some information for my son." 

"You are an elf, yet he doesn't appear to be." 

"Thank you for putting it so bluntly. His father was a human, that is why I brought him here, and not to Tethelin." 

"But doesn't the blood of the mother determine where the child goes?" the guard's question was innocent. 

"Normally, yes," Xylena sighed, "But this is a special case. Because of the class of his father, I am no longer   
welcome among the elves, and I have a feeling that he would be less so." 

The guard nodded, "I will allow you to pass." 

"Thank you," she smiled at the guard, then walked into the wooded glade, pausing to get her bearings, "Let's   
see... I think I remember my way around..." 

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be new here." 

Xylena turned to face the man who had spoke to her, "Yes, maybe you can help me. I'm here for my son.   
He's interested in becoming a ranger. I thought this would be the best place to bring him." 

"You're an elf. Why not Tethelin?" 

"It's a long story, but there were misunderstandings, and I'm not welcome there. Since his father was a human,   
this seemed to be the logical choice." 

"...Yes. Let me talk to him for a moment, alone." 

"All right. I'll be over there." 

"I'll come over to you when we're done." 

Xylena nodded, walked over to the spot she had pointed out, and leaned against a tree. She watched them talk. 

"He seems happy," she muttered quietly, "I hope this is the right thing..." 

She watched them for a few more minutes, then they walked over to where she was standing. 

"From the looks of it, you are a fully trained mage?" 

She nodded, "Yes." 

"Then you know that once he begins learning his class, you will be unable to have contact with him." 

"I am aware of that. I know it'll be best for both of us." 

"Then you know that you have to leave immediately." 

"Yes," she paused, " I don't know how to thank you for this... I realize that this is an unusual situation I'm putting   
you in. Thank you." 

"I understand that you were desperate. It was the least we could do." 

"Then, I will be departing. Goodbye, Xorinthim. I will miss you," then she turned and left the glade. 

Once she was outside, she cast an invisibility spell on herself, and began to walk in the general direction of the   
coachman. She knew it was probably futile, but she was heading down to Fayspires, in hopes that she would   
be allowed entrance. 

The coachmen moved her quickly from place to place, keeping her spell intact. Once she reached her home   
city, she found a perch high on a hill, where no one would be able to see her, yet she would be able to keep   
an eye on the city. 

"...I'm back... I can't believe it was that long ago... Everything still looks the same..." sighing, she lay down on   
the hill, and looked down at her body, "Actually...I don't look the same...I wonder..." with an idea forming in   
her head, she began to dig in the bag that she carried over her shoulder. In her time living in Fayspires, she   
had gained a reputation for being simple, for not liking elaborate decorations. But over her travels, she had   
gained an impressive amount of elaborate decorations and robes. Moving quickly, she changed into the most   
garish of the garish. It was probably to her advantage that her hair had grown long and been lightened by the   
harsh conditions that she had been through. She placed decorations in it, then stood, and walked calmly toward   
the city. 

"...I'm probably going to die... ...I don't know why I'm doing this..." she spoke quietly to herself, "...I just gave   
up my child, I have nothing now..." 

She was almost to the city when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to face the person. 

"Come with me, please." 

"...Gladly." 

The man who had stopped her led her through the city, toward the magician's hall, "I assume you know where   
we're going." 

"I do. I'm unsure as to why, though." 

"You'll find out soon. We wait here." 

Xylena nodded, and watched as a woman walked out of the adjoining room. She looked familiar, but her name   
didn't come to Xylena's mind. 

"Leave us," she motioned for the guard to leave, then turned to Xylena, "I know who you are, and I am glad that   
you have come back. The situation here has changed since you were forced to leave, that is why you weren't   
killed the moment you arrived." 

"I figured as much. Guards can usually see through disguises, so you can image I was slightly suprised that I was   
brought back here." 

"Judging by your appearance, you've become stronger. It's well known that you did nothing to endanger us, but   
were merely caught in a misunderstanding. That didn't change attitudes, though. Now, we are in danger. Most of   
the city has moved to an undisclosed location, but there are more than a few who refuse to give up. You're one   
of the strongest here now, and this is your chance to clear your name." 

"So, we'll be fighting... Against what?" 

"Recently, we have found that the dark evles are becoming much more aggressive against us. It's been found that   
they have the trolls aiding them, and I think it goes unsaid that they have a strong desire to kill us. Unfortunatly,   
many of the are strong, much stronger than what we have remaining, and they want to see us dead. To make   
matters worse, they have a large number of warriors with them, and they have been trained to be able to resist   
what we can throw at them, sadly they outnumber us by more than I wish to count. I know as well as any that   
it seems useless to stay here. But I, and the rest here, simply refuse to leave. 

"I," she nodded slowly, "I'll do everything that I can to help. But I fail to see what I can do. I'm only one person,   
and I'm not all that strong. I'm out of practice - I have been for the past 13 years." 

"That long... It doesn't seem like you to neglect training for that long." 

"I've been busy. I really haven't had the time or the will to. Things are different now. I can and will devote all my   
time to this. I just hope that I can be useful," she paused, "I will die fighting, you know that." 

"Xylena, I've known you since you were little. You've changed, you've matured immensely since I last saw you.   
I think you'll be able to help more than you think you will." 

She sighed, "And when does this start?" 

"I can't tell you for certain... All I know that it will be soon. Xylena, your timing couldn't have been better. I'm   
not going to ask why you came back, but I am glad you did. May I ask where you've been for this time?" 

"I was in Halas. I needed to escape for awhile." 

"I can understand that, I guess," she shook her head, "Your old home is still empty - no one wanted to use it -   
feel free to go there. If I were you I'd get some rest, I have a feeling it's going to get hectic." 

"I may do that... Actually, I have a request. Let me go ahead of everyone, and try to talk to whoever's in   
command of of the trolls and dark elves. If I get attacked, I'll fight. But I think that I may be able to do   
something. I really do." 

"They'll kill you, they won't look at you twice, you know that." 

"...I've made, well, I guess they wouldn't be called friends, but I have contacts among the dark elves." 

"Can you trust them?" 

Xylena shook her head, "Probably not. But they - if they're there - won't kill me. I really do think it's our   
best chance." 

"I won't fight with you," she shook her head, "I'll come and get you in advance." 

"Thank you," Xylena bowed politely, then walked out. She was glad her home was close by, people were   
glaring at her. 

"...And to think that I used to be liked here...," she arrived at her house and pushed open the door, "...dusty...   
but not too bad... May as well go out back and work on some skills... or I can sit here and meditate...yeah,   
that's what I'm going to do." 

She was sitting in a darkened room when there was a knock on her door, which she didn't hear. She didn't   
hear or see the person come up to her either. 

"Xylena," she tapped her shoulder. 

"Ugh..." Xylena looked up and was instantly aware, "What's happened?" 

"You may want to head out. Some dark elves were spotted in the distance." 

"Okay." 

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

Xylena shrugged, "I sure hope so," she stood, "If I die, I won't be back," and walked out the door. At the   
edge of the city, she cast an invisibility spell on herself and began to run. It was a given the the trolls were   
merely following, they didn't have th reputation of being at all smart. Mainly, they were shields for the more   
intelligent races that often led them. This case would probably be no different. 

As she was running she passed a couple trolls who were hiding, but paid no attention to them. As long as   
they couldn't see her, there was no danger there. It crossed her mind that her quest was probably crazy,   
that she probably wouldn't be able to do anything, that she would probably be killed. At this point, she wasn't   
sure if she cared. She had nothing. 

After running for another ten minutes, she found herself in the midst of a rather full encampment. 

//This is...enough to annihilate who's left...// 

She forced the thought out of her mind, and looked around the camp. The largest, most elaborate tent was   
probably the one she wanted to get to, and she slowly worked her way to it, making sure not to bump into anyone.   
She was invisible, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be felt if the bumped into someone. It was also a stroke of luck   
that the flap to the tent was open, she wouldn't be noticed when she slipped in. 

There was one person in the tent, and he was leaning over what looked like a map. Unfortunately, he wasn't one of   
the few that she knew. It was a safe guess, by his clothing, that he was the one in charge. 

//I can speak, or wait for my spell to wear off... either way, he'll know I'm here, and soon.// 

"I can hear you breathing, I know someone's here." 

"Uh... I'm not here to cause any trouble, I promise you. If I had wanted to do that, then I would have moved already." 

"Then why are you lurking around covered by your spell?" 

"To preserve my life. I was sent to try and protect my home. I carry no weapons with me. If I show myself, will you   
promise not to kill me?" 

"I will let you live as long as you do not attack me, or anyone else here. I recognize your voice, you have 'befriended'   
a few of my officers." 

Xylena sighed in relief, and dropped her spell, "I came here to, like I said, try and protect my home. None of us   
want violence. Many have fled in terror. What can we do for you, to convince you to leave us in peace?" 

"Peace between our races will never happen. As long as we exist, you will continue to kill us and we will continue   
to kill you." 

"We have never gone out of our way to do that. Our actions have only been in protecting our home. Judging by   
what I've seen in my travels, that is the same yours have been. ...Why is this happening, and so suddenly?" 

"More and more of your kind have been invading our city. We've come to put a stop to it, to finally end this war   
between us." 

"By killing us? That won't end anything. We're spread over the world, and will look for vengeance. This is needless.   
And even worse, you've brought the trolls into it. To tell you the truth, we don't bother them because we find their   
living conditions rather, well, to put it bluntly, rater gross. 

The dark elf chuckled slightly, a response Xylena hadn't been expecting, "Well, yes. You probably think that you're   
above that type of condition, right?" 

"Above it? Not necessarily. We just like to be clean. Don't tell me you like wallowing in filth?" 

"They are only with us because they asked if they could assist." 

"You'll gain nothing if you attack. Our city is empty, our valuables were taken elsewhere. You will only waste your   
resources." 

"I have honor. If I don't attack, then I will never be looked at with any type of respect again. If nothing less, we will   
render you homeless." 

"...I came here believing we could come to an agreement, that both our races would be able to, while not live in   
peace, not outright slaughter each other," she paused, "Is there anyway we can come to an agreement? Most of   
the people remaining in Fayspires are the ones who are unable to fight. I don't care if we are your enemies - it's   
never acceptable to kill those who are defenenseless." 

"...I will give you two days to evacuate your pitiful city. Those remaining will be killed. Your city will be destroyed.   
That is all I can do." 

"It is as much as I was expecting. I will take the message back now. Give me your word that you will not go back   
on what you told me." 

"I give you my word, I will not go back on it. Just remember. If anyone is left, we will slaughter them, and show   
them no mercy, regardless if they are defenseless or not." 

Xylena merely nodded, and began to chant a spell. The dark elf in front of her stiffened, then relaxed when he saw   
it was only a basic teleportation spell.   


"How'd it go?" 

Xylena looked at the person as she walked into the room, "Better than I thought, worse than I hoped." 

"Well, you're still alive, that is a plus. Please, tell me what happened." 

"We came to an agreement, sort of. There is more than enough of them to annihilate us, and in two days, they will   
strike, and destroy any of us that remain, along with the city. I strongly think that it would be in our best interest to   
join those who've already left." 

"There are those of us who still have hope that we can defend what we love. That is keeping us here." 

"...It is a sure death. It is people like you that we need, those that are strong in both will and body. For you to stay   
here and lose all that, well, it is a blow to us. You taught me everything that I know, you need to pass that information   
on to other generations, there aren't others who are capable of it." 

"Xylena, I am sorry. But I feel that I must stay here and defend our home," she shook her head sadly, "I must lend   
my strength to those that are still here." 

"Then I wish you the best of luck. This was my home once, too. But I no longer belong here. I'm going to leave, to   
join the others, to help them rebuild. Please tell me where they went." 

The other woman nodded, "Go due east from Tethelin, you'll have to cross the ocean. It's an island, we seem to be   
the first to be using it. You'll find them eventually." 

"Thank you. I wish you the best of luck in the upcoming struggles. And I will miss this city, even if it didn't like me." 

"I'm sure that you'll be able to help them," she paused, "You always seemed like the type of person that would die   
for what she stood for. I guess I was wrong." 

"...Things change. I used to be like that. Then I got a chance to live my life," she shrugged slightly, "Goodbye."   


After using the coachman to Tethelin, she began to walk in an eastward direction, following the clouds for guidance.   
She had no idea how long she would be traveling, and that bothered her somewhat. It wasn't that she wasn't used to   
long days of walking, but she usually had goals and ideas. She was sure she would find the new settlement. 

Three days later, she wasn't so sure she would find the new settlement, then she discovered a large hole bored into   
the side of a mountain. 

"Could this be it?....With the right spells, a hole like that wouldn't take much effort...." she pondered the hole for a   
few more moments, then walked over in the direction of it, finally ending up in it, where she found it wasn't just a hole,   
it was a short tunnel, one that went through what appeared to be a very thin mountain into a calm looking valley,   
complete with river running through it. 

"...This is really pretty...." she spoke to herself. 

"Glad you like it. We found it about a year or so ago, but never seriously though we'd have to use it." 

Xylena turned, "...Yikiri..." 

"I see you still know me. I never got a chance to talk to you before you...." 

"I know." 

"Why are you here?" 

"I'm here to help." 

"How'd you know we were here?" 

"I returned to Fayspires, went and tried to help those remaining there. I did all I could, but I couldn't throw my life   
away." 

"Xylena, tell me the truth," Yikiri bit her lip, "Do you think we are safe here? I can tell you know more than you're   
telling." 

"Yes, I believe we'll be safe here," she looked around, "I bet we can do alot with this area." 

Yikiri nodded, "There's another section, set back farther, though another passage. Building has already begun over   
there. We've needed something to keep our mind off the fate of the city we left behind." 

"That makes sense... Show me, please." 

"All right. This area isn't much larger than Fayspires, if anything it's actually smaller. But the layout is much more   
forgiving when it comes to building," Yikiri pointed ahead, "That's the tunnel that will take us to the other half.   
We're dedicating that area to the mage, wizard, and enchanter guilds. It seems to be a good idea to place the   
pure casters away from the others, you know, accidents happen." 

Xylena grinned, "Yeah, I know that feeling. That sounds like a good idea. And the rest will be in the area that   
we just passed through, right?" 

"Correct," she stepped into the tunnel, and emerged from the other side seconds later, Xylena right behind her,   
"It's going to take a long time to build everything, but can you see it? Can you see what it's going to be like? A   
small nexus will connect the three guilds, it' over that pond. The guilds will be on three areas to be carved   
out of the rock." 

"That will work well. ...But what of Fayspires? Will it just be forgotten?" 

"In time, probably," she backed away from Xylena, who was glaring at her angrily, "I'm sorry, but it's what I   
think will happen." 

"And those who stayed there? Forgetting people is just as bad." 

"Xylena, I don't control the minds of people. I'm just telling you what I think will happen." 

Xylena sighed, "I know. I'm just finding it hard to sit around, Fayspires was supposed to have been attacked   
days ago..." 

"There's nothing we can do." 

"...That's why I came here."   


The building of the new city proceeded smoothly, and the memories of Fayspires slowly slipped from the memories   
of the survivors. It was many years after, that the last brick was placed. 

"Our city needs a name... One fitting of the sculptures that adorn the mountain." 

Xylena watched the crowd of people that had gathered on the bridge that crossed the river, then stepped over to t   
hem. Some of them noticed her and turned to face her. 

"What about you Xylena? You've played a large part in building this city. Do you have any ideas for a name?" 

She nodded slowly, "I do. I nominate Felwithe. In honor of the only person to be tragically killed in the construction." 

There were sounds of affirmation. 

"Yes... That's a good name. This is our city. Felwithe." 

Yikiri suddenly appeared beside Xylena, "Hey, I've heard that they're making Tethelin bigger - they heard of what   
we were doing here. You want to go check it out?" 

Xylena nodded slowly, "I would love to do that... But are you sure that you should go too? It's a dangerous trip,   
you know that. There's no coachmen here to get us there quickly." 

"I... I don't care. I made the trip here, didn't I?" 

"Yes, but you were in a large group then. Many of them have been trained and know what they're doing." 

"You made the trip alone." 

"I'm trained in my art. I know how to survive." 

"You are, aren't you... Then I'll tag along with you, can't you keep me safe?" 

"In theory, yes," she nodded, "But in reality, it's much harder than you would think. I've had to protect others while   
traveling before. It hinders process, and makes it rough on both people." 

"...I see. It's a shame you can't teleport. ...You can't, right?" 

"I never could, and I'll never be able to. Yikiri, I know that you want to go, to see what's going on. But it'll be   
dangerous, and I don't want to be responsible for your life." 

"I understand what you're saying. But you are going to take me with you. This is something that I have to do.   
Understand that." 

Xylena sighed, "Fine, then. Let's go." 

Yikiri nodded, they excused themselves from the gathering, and exited the city.   
  


"Are you sure we're in the right place," Yikiri asked nervously, glancing up into the trees. 

They had made the journey safely, luckily there hadn't been any situations that caused them danger. 

"This is right where is used to be," she pointed to the ground, "Look - you can see some remnants of the few   
ground structures that used to be here. 

"So, they've either moved, or were killed..." 

"They knew what happened to Fayspires, and they're not stupid. I'm sure they moved at the first sight of our   
enemy. Yikiri, go back. There's stuff I need to do - alone." 

"Are you sure? You didn't want me to come originally, and now you want me to leave alone?" 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Yikiri, I've been through worse than a walk in the woods. And you go right   
back to the city. It's not safe for those who are untrained to be out wandering alone. I can protect myself," she   
rummaged in the small bag she was carrying, "Here, take these. They'll allow you to hide behind a shroud of   
invisibility, they should be enough to last you the trip back to the city if you don't take your time. Each is good   
for 10 uses. 

Yikiri took the orbs and nodded, "Then I'll be on my way. ...Are you sure you don't need these?" 

"I have a spell that serves the same purpose." 

"Thank you, then. I'll see you when you get back." 

Xylena watched as Yikiri ran off, then as she disappeared into the air. Ever cautious, she summoned a pet,   
and began to walk. The disappearance of Tethelin disturbed her more than she cared to admit, and she was   
determined to find where it had gone. Yikiri would only be a burden, untrained and unknowing of survival   
skills. The thing was, she had no idea whatsoever as to where she should go in search. It seemed somewhat   
logical that she should head back to the south, northward would lead to the cold, harsh climate of everfrost.   
While she could handle it, most elves couldn't. For all she knew, she wasn't even on the same landmass. 

She was looking around when she heard disturbance coming from the direction Yikiri had run off to, then ran   
in that direction. 

//What if something happens to her? It'll be my fault!// the thought filled her with anguish, and she ran faster. 

She came upon a small clearing, and spotted Yikiri sitting in the middle, then moved over to her. 

"...I was invisible..." she gasped, clutching a wound on her chest and stomach, "...It saw me..." 

"What? What saw you?" Xylena asked quickly. 

"...I don't know. Xy! Help me..." 

"...I can't... I have no healing spells... My port spell is self only... Yikiri, I'm sorry..." she watched as the figure   
on the ground went limp and slumped over, "This is...my fault... Everyone I care about...dies... I really can't   
go back this time... Not for a long time." 

Dejectedly, she sat in the clearing, staring up through the trees, looking at the sky. Whatever had killed Yikiri   
was most likely not a threat to her, though she did want to kill it, she wouldn't go out of her way to find it. She   
simply didn't have the will to do that. As she watched the sky, night fell, stars came out, and the sky blackened.   
She remained motionless throughout the night, and found herself watching the sunrise the next morning. She   
finally stood, and without a look back at the body that had been laying next to her, walked off into the woods. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~ 

She eventually did return to Felwithe, and like she had hoped, no one seemed to remember her. 

"I don't remember seeing you here before," someone remarked to her as she was sitting on one of the cliffs   
overlooking the river. 

"I could say the same to you. How old are you?" 

"What?" he looked slightly taken aback by the question, "I'm 74." 

"That would be why I don't remember ever seeing you, and why you don't remember ever seeing me. I left the   
city long before you were born." 

"Oh." 

"I helped build this city. Then I went off exploring." 

"You helped build it? I thought it was always here." 

"Before Felwithe, was Fayspires. You'll probably be hard pressed to find anyone willing to talk about it." 

"Fayspires, huh," he sat down next to Xylena, "Well, since you seem to be somewhat willing to talk, then will you   
tell me of it?" 

"I... can't. Too many memories that I don't want to relive. That is why no one will talk of it. We tried to forget.   
Even if we didn't want to, we learned that it was better to." 

"I see. How many others are here that were in the same situation as you?" 

Xylena shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know how many are left. I was young at the time, many weren't." 

"Well, will you tell me what things were like when Fayspires existed?" 

"I'll tell you what I can. The world was smaller then, more than half of it wasn't discovered. All the races lived   
on one continent. The erudites were just breaking off into their society, the wood elves were still a part of us.   
And I was the mother of the first half elf." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. I did the forbidden, by bringing a human - an 'evil' one - to Fayspires. Things happened, I got banished,"   
she stood suddenly, "I don't know why I'm telling this to you, I don't know you." 

He looked at her, "I think you just wanted to talk..." 

She nodded slightly, "And now I'm done," she sighed and walked away, "...I wonder if I'll ever see him again...   
...I need components..." 

Xylena found the nearest store quickly, bought what she needed, and was passing in front of the paladin guild   
when someone else stopped her. 

//I swear... If anyone else tries to get me to talk...// 

"Excuse me, You're Xylena K'Lantrios, aren't you?" 

"How did you know my name?" 

"I grew up in your shadow... one of the survivors that didn't come here until after everything was over. You   
never knew me, mother sent you to be trained before I was born. I think she tried to replace you with me,   
she seemed to miss you deeply. My name is Xylerna. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you," she paused, "So, you were in Fayspires during the attack... Did others survive?" 

She nodded, "A few did. Unfortunately, none of them were ones who knew the way here. Why? Was there   
someone who you hoped had?" 

"You could say that. Anyway, it really is nice to meet you, but I must be going," she walked off without waiting   
for a response, and soon found herself in the middle of the Faydwer. 

"Things have changed. For the better, it would seem. Places have been discovered, new races have found their   
way onto the mainland. ...Even the moon has opened up. It's a shame the coachmen disappeared... they were   
useful," she spoke quietly, so no one would hear her. 

With no destination in mind, she began to walk. The path she was on took her past Kelethin, to the home of   
the orcs. Though she was a bit strong for the area, she headed in, shaking her head at the field that protected   
the entrance and those who sat outside. 

//Fields like that would have been useful... Maybe Yikiri would have been okay if they had existed...// 

The home of the orcs was a place that had been ruined by them. At one time, it had been a nice place, an ideal   
spot for sneaking away to. Now, the inhabitants of the Faydwer were hard pressed to keep them confined in it.   
She had helped at one time, but felt that she was somehow doing too much and gaining too little, therefore she   
had gone on to find something new. Something kept drawing her to this area though. 

Xylena was sitting next to the wall, looking at the castle, watching a group fight when a man sat down next to her. 

"Hello." 

She nodded in response. 

"Fight with me?" 

"No, thank you." 

"You know," he was looking at her, "You're the most beautiful high elf I've ever looked at." 

"Thank you." 

"Would you be interested in going out with me sometime? If it matters to you, my name's Wolfgarud." 

Xylena looked at him, he was a barbarian, a reminder of her past, "...shinni...." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Call me Xylena. I guess so. I've always had a thing for barbarians. You know, I lived in Halas for quite a while   
once." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. A long time ago. It's probably much different now. So, when do you want to take me out?" 

"A week from today, at eight? Is that all right?" 

"I guess so. I don't know where I'll be then, though. Probably up in the Qeynos area. I can't stay in one place   
for a long time." 

"How about we meet in Surefall?" 

"......Great!" 

"Do you want to fight here a bit?" 

Xylena shook her head, "No. Leave the orc slaying for those who'll benefit from it." 

"Whatever you want. Hmm... I see that you're in a guild. May I ask why you joined that one?" 

" I didn't join it. It's mine." 

"You created it? Good for you. May I ask why?" 

Xylena shrugged, "Personal matters," //I wanted to try and stop killing those who I care about.// 

"Good of a reason as any." 

"Well, I need to think, and last I checked, this wasn't the best place to do that. So, I will see you in a week.   
Stay safe until then." 

Wolfgarud nodded and watched as she gated out.   


Xylena found a quiet spot high in Kelethin and sat against a tree. 

//So, I'll be going back to Surefall. I wonder if Xorinthim will be there...and if I'll recognize him... I wonder if   
he managed to pass his training... No, I'm sure he did. I'm sure he's grown to be strong,// breaking her train of   
thought, she glanced around at the area she was sitting in.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_She had been walking for what seemed to be years, and it probably was. Somehow, she had_   
_ ended up on the landmass that held the newly established Felwithe. She had been searching_   
_ for Tethelin, but had been unable to find it anywhere near where it used to be. That bothered_   
_ her, but at the same time, she was glad to be able to just wander wherever her feet took her._   
_ Her journeys took her back to Halas, where she had been happy to learn that Shinni was still_   
_ alive and well, then she began to search the growing city for her._

_ "Shinni?"_

_ The woman standing behind the counter looked up, "Xylena... I hadn't expected you to come_   
_ back!"_

_ "I started traveling again."_

_ "How's your son?"_

_ "I haven't seen him since he stayed in Surefall."_

_ "Well, you can be sure that'll he'll become something. And you, how are you?"_

_ "For everything that's happened, I'm doing okay. My home was destroyed. They were ambushed."_

_ "That's horrible!"_

_ "Yes. We rebuilt, far away, to start new."_

_ "And now, what are you going to do?"_

_ "Stay away from civilization. I have no desire to be around other people for awhile. That's_   
_ why I came here now. I wanted to see you again. If I didn't come now, I wouldn't have at all."_

_ "Xylena... Your story is one of tragedy. Don't you think you owe it to yourself to just settle_   
_ in one place, maybe find someone to be with, to love?"_

_ "I don't owe myself anything... I see you've made a living for yourself. How have you been_   
_ doing?"_

_ "I've been good. My business is growing, and I'm happy."_

_ "Shinni, it's good to talk to you again," she reached over the counter and embraced the other_   
_ woman, "But I can't stay."_

_ "Oh. Just passing through?"_

_ "Yes. I'm heading south, I just can't stay in one place for long times now."_

_ "May safe journeys fill your life, Xylena."_

_ "And may plenty of happiness fill yours."_

_ They embraced a final time, then Xylena walked out, out of the city, and out of the Everfrost._   


_ She eventually made her way to Freeport, after spending a number of years moving between_   
_ areas in Qeynos, living in the Karanas._

_ Freeport, she noticed, had become larger, less of the dusty town she remembered. Now, it was_   
_ a city, but no less dusty. She moved through it quickly, searching for the correct street that_   
_ would take her to the ocean. At the time, there was no other way across other than a personal_   
_ boat or swimming. Luckily, she was a strong swimmer, having made the trip a number of_   
_ times._

_ She swam quickly, making the trip faster than ever. On the landmass, she made sure to stay_   
_ away from Felwithe, and walked past it. What she walked into was not what she had been_   
_ expecting. A city in the trees, higher up, and more advanced looking than Tethelin had been._

_ "...so, this is where it disappeared to..."_

_ As she was walking, she spotted a sign, simply saying, "Kelethin, north lift."_

_ //So they too have renamed. It doesn't suprise me.//_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Xylena pulled herself out of the memories, and shook her head to clear it. She had a week to do whatever she   
wanted until she had to go meet with Wolfgarud. It would probably be best if she were to go to Surefall now,   
and spend some time there. Walking was always an option, as were the boats. But Surefall had a port right in it,   
that would be the easiest way to go. As luck would have it, there were people in her guild that would be more than   
willing to toss her up there, and one of them happened to be in the same city that she was in. 

She stood and began searching for him, and found him standing by the lift that led to the orcs, watching, making sure   
no one got hurt or killed by the stupidity of the guards that were posted there. She walked over to him and tapped   
him on the shoulder. 

"Oh, hi Xy," he pointed to the guards, "These guys really are stupid. You would think that whoever runs this city would   
put the dumb ones in a less crucial position. Anyway, can I help you with anything?" 

Xylena grinned and nodded, "Yeah, actually. I need to get up to Surefall. I was wondering if you'd give me a lift." 

"Sure thing. Just give me a moment to get ready," he sat down on the ground and opened his spellbook. 

"Take your time, I'm not in a hurry." 

He stood seconds later, "Give me your hands," after she complied, he nodded, "You ready?" 

"Yeah," then she was hurtling through blackness, to appear in Surefall not long after. 

"Anything else I can help you with?" 

"No, thank you. I didn't come up here to hunt. I'm here to meet someone. ...and try to find a piece of my past..." 

She said the last part almost inaudibly, but it was heard. 

"You have ties here?" 

"...You could say that. He could be anywhere by now, though. It's been so long." 

"Oh. Well, whatever happens, good luck. I'll be going now." 

She nodded, "Okay. And thanks again." 

She stepped out of the portal's building, into the middle of the glade. No one looked at her twice, though she kept   
an eye out. 

She passed the next week by working on her casting skills, and her fishing, and was talking to one of the humans   
training to be a druid when Wolfgarud appeared. 

He didn't come immediately to where she was standing, rather walked around the glade first, taking in the sights and   
smells of nature. 

"Don't you love this place?" 

Xylena nodded, "I've always loved this place. It's the one place in this world that hasn't changed in any significant   
way," she paused, "So, do you have anything planned?" 

"Actually, I almost didn't come. Don't get me wrong, you're perfect in every way, but I, well, you're not the one for   
me." 

"I see. You know, just when I thought something positive was finally happening in my life, you go and prove me   
wrong. Thank you." 

"Xylena..." 

"Go away." 

He thought of saying something, then changed his mind, turned and left. 

Xylena watched him leave, "...He seemed nice, too..." 

"I'm sorry." 

She turned back to the person she had been talking to and shrugged, "It happens." 

"Don't tell me that didn't upset you." 

"I won't lie - it did. But things like that just aren't important in the big scheme of things. I can survive being ditched. I've   
been through worse." 

"It's still sad that people do that." 

"Yes, it is." 

The person looked at Xylena, "I've noticed that you've been here for almost a week now. Was there something you   
were looking for? 

Xylena shrugged slightly, "Someone, actually. Just information about him would be more than enough." 

"Well, I haven't been here all that long, but I may be able to tell you something." 

"No, thank you. Can you tell me where whoever's in charge of the rangers is?" 

"Oh, you mean Hagar? Sure - he's that guy over by the archery ranges there." 

"Thanks for your help, I appreciate it," she stepped away and walked in the general direction of the archery ranges,   
stopping when she found herself next to the man she had been directed to. 

"Uhm.. Excuse me?" 

He looked over at her, "Can I help you with anything?" 

"You're the head of the ranger guild?" 

"I am." 

"I'm looking for someone, or at least information. Do you know of someone named Xorinthim? He's a half elf." 

Hagar nodded, "He's popped in a few times for skills and such. He's been here as long as I can remember. As long   
as anyone can remember." 

"Yes, that would be right," she smiled, "I've been looking for him for quite a while now. You wouldn't happen to know   
where he is, would you?" 

"Last I heard, he had just acquired a magical weapon and headed to the Karanas..... West, I believe. That was awhile   
ago, though, so don't get your hopes up. Why are you searching for him?" 

"I haven't seen him since he was 12, when I brought him here." 

"Oh. Well, I hope you find him." 

"Thank you." 

She walked out of Surefall dejectedly, lashing out at the two guards stationed there, before she continued into the hills.   
She could go to the Karanas, but, she couldn't quite bring herself to. Instead, she headed to Qeynos, with the intent of   
making the journey to Erudin. Xylena had heard that there were some of her guild members fighting there, and figured   
she could join them. 

She wound her way through Qeynos quickly, and found that the boat was currently docked, onto which she ran quickly,   
and sat against the back wall of it, where she would be able to watch the ocean. The boat moved slowly, stopping once   
to let a few of the passengers off on a secluded island, then starting again on the final leg of the trip. No one on the boat   
talked, it was obvious some of them were heading to try and resurrect a fallen comrade, the rest didn't want to disturb   
the small group in the middle that was trying to harass their cleric to find her best resurrection spell she could use. 

The atmosphere of the boat worsened when some poor dwarf decided that sea sickness was the route to take, and dashed   
over to the side of the boat, where the wall was shortest. With the city of Erudin in sight, Xylena couldn't take any more   
of the crow on the boat, and jumped over the side, swimming quickly and gracefully to shore, arriving before the boat.   
She took only a couple minutes to dry off, and ran into the city, and out the other side. The group she was chasing was   
supposed to be hunting in the Warrens. It wouldn't help them, but they would be helping their standing with the local evil   
residents. She found the city of Paineel without much problem, and shrouded herself in invisibility to keep from alerting the   
local residents with her presence. The entrance to the Warrens proved harder to find, but she stumbled upon it without   
too much trouble, and began to look for any tell tale signs of the group she was chasing. 

The sounds of cursing down the corridor were the only clues she needed, and she found them quickly. It was them that   
saw he before she saw them. 

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Xy!" 

"Care to join us?" 

Xylena grinned, "That's what I'm here for. What are we killing?" 

"Whatever gets in our way," he grinned evilly, "Boom! That's the sound Kobold's make when they feel the impact of my   
spells!" 

He was shoved out of the way by a gnome, "Quit yer idiotic act and kill that one over there. Or do you want me to?" 

"I'll do it, I'll do it. Waste of perfectly good mana, though," the wizard's complaining was mostly joking, he spoke while   
casting. 

"...With the way you two are acting, I'm suprised the Kobolds are still coming to you," Xylena joked, then cast one of   
her spells on a Kobold that was getting too close to her. "Earth Pet! Come to me!" her call was answered, and a large,   
floating brown figure appeared, "...This should help." 

The gnome nodded, "Let it tank. We'll still get the benefits, and we won't have to lift a finger while doing it." 

"I like the way you think. So, Xy, what have you been up to?" 

Xylena shrugged, "Oh, nothing important to you." 

"Nothing important to us, huh... sounds like it's something important to you?" 

"Let's not talk about this until I find who I'm searching for, okay?" she frowned, then sent her pet on another hapless   
Kobold. 

"Oooh, searching for a guy?" 

The gnome groaned, "You are the worse kind of wizard... the cocky one..." 

"Hey!" he put a hurt expression on his face, "Anyway, Xy. Mind if I ask who you're searching for?" 

"Someone I used to know. ...He'll probably hate me now..." 

"Oh, so it _is_ a guy." 

Xylena reached over and slapped him, "Get your mind out of the gutter. I'm not searching for an old boyfriend!" 

"...Sheesh, even for a mage, you don't hit hard." 

"I don't like you right now." 

"Guys, quit fighting. It doesn't fit you at all," the gnome pleaded, "Leave the fighting to the dumb races!" 

"This isn't fighting," Xylena remarked, "You'll know fighting when you see it..... What?! How'd my pet die?" 

The wizard smirked, "Maybe it saw you weren't paying attention to it and committed suicide?" 

"...Wouldn't be the first time that's happened... Oh well," she yawned and summoned a new one, "You think you can stay   
alive for me? ...Oh, just go attack things..." Xylena finished with the instructions and turned back to the people she was   
standing with, both of who were trying to conceal laughter, "And people wonder why I'm always so low on malachite." 

"So, what were we talking about before your pet killed itself?" the wizard spoke. 

"Xylena was looking for a boyfriend or something." 

"Hey - I thought you weren't getting into this." 

"Oh. You're right. I was being the serious one." 

"And like I said before, it's not a boyfriend I'm looking for, okay?" 

"You know," the gnome said slowly, "If you'd stop being cryptic, then we wouldn't have to harass you like this." 

Xylena nodded, "I know, but there's some things I don't wish to reveal yet." 

"I see. Unlike Mr. Cocky Wizard over there, I can understand that." 

"...You're both against me, aren't you?" 

The gnome grinned, "Let's just go kill some more things. Xy's pet came back - it looks tired." 

"...At least it didn't kill itself again," she sighed and began to cast a spell to revitalize the summoned creature. 

They spent the greater part of the day and night fighting. The area, they soon found out was empty, and they had free   
range of all the creatures there. A few of them, they found, were even worth killing. They knew when to quit, though. 

"...You think we've killed enough to be tolerable in Paineel?" 

The gnome shook his head, "Probably not. I may have, but this wasn't my first time here. Why?" 

"Well, I'd rather walk out through the city and spend some time in Erudin. If I gate out, I'll end up... well, to tell you the   
truth, I'm not sure where. I honestly can't remember where I set my return point." 

"Silly Xy. You have invis," the wizard was flipping through Xylena's spellbook, "...Cool, most of this stuff in here is   
gibberish to me." 

Xylena grabbed the spellbook out of his hands, "Well, that's obvious. I'm sure yours would be gibberish to me, too.   
Anyway, I'm tired. I forgot about invis." 

"We're all tired. We should get out of here before we end up getting killed. How embarrassing would that be? You   
have invis ready to cast?" 

She nodded, "I always have it ready to cast. See-invis, too. I'm assuming by asking me that, you'd like me to cast it   
on you?"   
  
Both nodded. 

"All right. I'll give you see invis, too," she muttered a few words, paused for a second, then muttered a few more. 

The gnome looked at himself, "...I wonder how this can work." 

"Well, I have some theories," Xylena paused, "I think it simply plays a trick on the viewers mind, making them think   
that there's nothing there. The see-invis, maybe it just clears your mind of the illusion? Like I said, it's just a theory." 

"I've heard crazier." 

"Okay, then. Let's get out of here and clear of Paineel before the invis wears off. We've got time, but sometimes the   
spell doesn't take the best hold." 

They said nothing more, just nodded to each other and began to run, not stopping until they found themselves safely   
in the forest. 

"So, where are you two headed to?" 

"Probably just going to float around for the next few days killing whatever gets in my way. Oh yeah, it's been decided   
that we're going to have a gathering in four days. Down in Kelethin, near the north lift." 

"...And why wasn't I informed of this earlier?" 

"Don't take it personally, Xy. It was a spur of the moment decision. There were a bunch of us in the same place. You   
don't mind, do you?" 

"Not at all. I'm glad I don't have to make all the decisions," she grinned, "Then I'll see you in Kelethin in four days." 

"Oh, Xy?" the wizard pulled her to the side, "I'd wear something nice. Natbus is going to be there. He specifically   
asked for me to make sure you come." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Hmm... then maybe I'll go looking for a new robe. I've got some cash to spend. Thanks for telling me." 

"Glad to. Hmm... I think the gnome's getting impatient. I'm his ride." 

"Well, then you'd better get going. We don't want an angry gnome," she grinned, "If anyone needs me, I'll be in Erudin   
for the next day or so." 

She watched him nod, then walk over to the gnome. Then she began to walk in the direction of Erudin. There was   
nothing in this forest that was a danger to her, therefore she did not need to waste mana or malachite on a pet. If   
anything attacked her, her spells would be enough. 

Nothing attacked her, though, and she made it safely to Erudin, to the library in the middle. She was missing some   
of her spells, and with the money she had, she would be able to buy a number of them. Now that she wasn't doing   
anything, it would be the perfect chance to add them to her spellbook. 

Xylena found what she needed quickly, then proceeded to find a quiet spot in the city. Quiet wasn't necessary,   
but when she could concentrate she could learn her spells easier. None of the ones she purchased were a necessity,   
but they would make her life much easier. With the money she had left over, a new robe was not entirely outside   
what she could afford. She was able to learn her spells quickly, thanks to all the medding she had been doing, and   
stood to find a merchant that sold clothing. Strength wasn't really important to her, just looks, so cheap probably   
was an option. Unfortunately, she was unable to find anything, and found her mind drifting.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_She welcomed anyone into the guild, and somehow, a barbarian named Natbus found his way in._   
_ He was the classic barbarian, tough, tall, rugged looking, and covered in blue marking. As a_   
_ beastlord, he too knew the fun of summoning creatures, wolves for him, to do his bidding and_   
_ fighting._

_ Somehow, they found themselves fighting together often, and became friends, unseperatable in_   
_ many cases. His wolves and her creatures seemed to have an affinity for each other, too._

_ As time went on, they became close friends, often going out of the way to be with each other. He_   
_ had bought her gifts before, and she made sure that he never needed to spend his money on the_   
_ basic necessitates._

_ The others in the guild saw what was happening, often joking about when the wedding would_   
_ be, despite their insistences that they weren't in love._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Well...now is a good time to see where I set my return point... Maybe it's near where I have to go..." she shrugged   
and began to chant the words that would activate her gate spell. Closing her eyes, she finished the spell. When she   
opened them, she found herself near Felwithe. She found herself standing in the middle of a group of weak looking   
high elves who were obviously just starting out. Xylena noticed that they were staring at her, awe apparent in their eyes. 

With a grin, Xylena sat and quickly prepared some summon spells, then stood and began to cast them. The group   
looked at the items, looked at her, looked at each other, and finally back at Xylena. 

"Take them. I summoned them for you, to help you out a bit." 

"Thank you!" one of the females squealed, and picked up one of the staffs that was laying there. 

"My pleasure," she smiled at the group, then began to walk to Kelethin. She still had about a day left before everyone   
would be meeting, but there were bound to be some early arrivals. And if not, she could go to the orc's lair, and   
work on her spells a bit. 

She ended up heading to the orc's lair, and found that the hill near the entrance was empty. Settling there, she   
summoned a pet, and sent it on the orcs that were already there, adding her own spells so she could benefit from   
it. She stayed there for awhile, losing track of time, until a group came up to her. 

"Excuse us, but we were wondering if you'd be willing to share this area." 

Xylena looked at them, "...No...I'm not willing to share, but you can have the whole hill. I've been here too long   
anyway." 

"Thank you. We appreciate it." 

"It's not a problem. I'll get out of your way now," she nodded at them, then walked away, heading in the general   
direction of Kelethin. She took the first lift up into the city. 

She ended up in one of the bars, and bought a bottle of some of the wine the elves were famous for making. She   
didn't get drunk easily, and was getting sick of drinking the water she summoned for herself. She drank it as she   
walked through the city, which was a danger in itself, more than one poor wood elf had plummeted to his or her   
death. She herself had fallen once, luckily only from the lowest level, and hadn't been seriously injured, though it   
had been scary. She finished her drink as she was on the upper level, and discarded the bottle, then saw that the   
sky had darkened. Stifling a yawn, she found an abandoned shack and lay down on the blankets she always carried   
with her. 

She woke late the next morning, the headed to the north lift, and finally to the ground. Most of the people were   
already there and they greeted her cheerfully. 

"...Wow, I haven't seen so many of you guys in a long time, I see some people I don't recognize, too... How's   
everyone doing?" 

The response was a positive one. 

"Since I seem to have been left in the dark on this, may I ask what's going on?" 

"Nope. We left you in the dark on purpose." 

Xylena looked at the speaker, the wizard who had informed her of the meeting, "Oh, really?" 

"Yes. You'll find out everything later." 

"I'll take your word on that. It looks like just about everyone is here." 

"Don't you go starting anything yet!" the voice came from Natbus, who was walking directly toward Xylena. He   
was wearing his best, most pristine looking armor, and carrying a box. 

The wizard looked at him, "We were beginning to wonder when you'd get here." 

Natbus grinned, and turned to Xylena, "I'll bet you're wondering what's going on." 

"To be honest, yes." 

"Good," he smiled, "Xylena, you are the nicest person I've ever met. You've helped me more than anyone, and   
you've become the best friend I've had the honor of knowing. I would be honored if you would let me spend   
my life with you. Xylena, will you marry me?" 

Xylena stood there, her mouth slightly open in suprise. The openness slowly morphed into a smile, "Yes, I will!"   
she was still smiling when she felt a ring being slipped on to her finger, and a set of strong arms embrace her,   
which she returned. When they broke the embrace, everyone was cheering, bystanders included. 

"When?" the question was whispered. 

Natbus thought for a second, "Soon. I've got things set up already, we just need a date... How soon do you   
want it to be?" 

"You've got everything set up?" she grinned, "What if I had said no?" 

"Then I'd be embarrassed." 

"You're so sweet. How about tomorrow?" she suggested it as a joke. 

"Why not?" 

"Really? I was joking, it's a bit sudden." 

"What's the fun of not being sudden. Where do you want it?" 

"Erudin Palace, in the main hall. It's so pretty there." 

"Tomorrow at the Palace it is," he held out the box he was holding, "This is for you." 

She accepted it, "Thank you." 

"Open it." 

Xylena untied the ribbon, and opened the lid. Inside was a pristine white robe, "Oh! It's so pretty! Thank you   
so much!" 

The wizard had been watching, and moved over to them, "Is there anywhere you two lovebirds want to go?" 

"I'd kind of like to go to Erudin tonight. To check things out, you know. Xy, is that good with you?" 

"That's great. ...You're not an enemy to them, or anything, are you?" 

Natbus shook his head, "Almost, but no." 

"That's a relief. I didn't want to have to marry a corpse." 

"Are you two ready? I will leave without you." 

"We're ready." 

"Then off we go." 

"Ugh," Xylena commented once they were in the forest by Erudin, "Porting always makes me feel so weird." 

"Probably because our bodies weren't meant to travel like that." 

"If we weren't meant to travel like that, then why can I use the spells for it?" 

"Convenience," Xylena responded, "I'd much rather use the boats. I like being able to see what I'm passing by,   
not just that black void." 

"To each their own. I haven't used boats since I got my spells. Anyway, we're at the city now. I'm going to go   
back and wait for people who'll need rides tomorrow." 

"Xy, why don't you go enjoy your last day single," he grinned, "I'll go make some last minute set ups. Besides,   
once I start doing that, it'll be bad luck if I see you." 

"Oh, I guess so. Tomorrow, then." 

She wasn't in the mood to go live, so she found a room and a book. 

The next morning, she was the first one to arrive in the palace. She was sitting in the corner trying to keep the   
white of her robe from getting dirty when a group of people she didn't recognize popped in and walked over to   
her. 

"Can I assume that you're Xylena?" 

"You've assumed right. I'm sorry, but do I know you? I don't think I've heard of your guild before." 

"Your guild had a rather canny wizard in it. He came to us one day, after porting you to Surefall. He never   
left the glade while you were there, and heard you asking about someone." 

"...That spy..." 

"No," the woman assured her, "He was acting in your best interest, and I think you'll be happy. Once he found   
out who you were asking for, he began to do some research on that person, and found that he had a position   
in our guild. Then he asked us if we'd be able to attend today. Unfortunately, Xorinthim had matters too pressing   
to be able to attend, but he sends his best wishes." 

"...That spy...I love him right now." 

"I thought you may say that." 

"It's been so many years since I've seen him...How is he doing?" 

"He's well. He seems to be the silent type, though. Never once has said a word about his past." 

Xylena nodded, "I don't blame him. He didn't exactly have the ideal childhood." 

"You knew him when he was a child?" 

"He's my son. Of course I knew him as a child." 

"...I wasn't expecting you to say that. You don't look like the type that would marry a human." 

Xylena shook her head, "There was no marriage. He was killed before we could marry. I doubt that we would   
have been allowed to, anyway. He refused to go into the evil cities, and he wasn't welcome in Fayspires." 

"How do you know of Fayspires?" 

"Sure, I was young then, but I do know my home." 

"...Wait... you know, I seem to remember someone bringing a human there...she was banished... That was you?" 

"You were there?!?" 

They stared unblinkingly at each other for more than a few minutes, then hugged each other tightly and pulled away. 

"I guess I see why your son's quiet. But why does he seem to like the cold so much? I understand he's half human,   
but most elves hate cold." 

Xylena nodded, "He was born and raised in Halas before I took him to Surefall," she stopped speaking and looked   
up to see the majority of her guild staring at her, "...how much of that did you hear?" 

The gnome she had hunted with in the Warrens answered, "Well, now I see who you were searching for. Xy, why   
didn't you tell us any of this?" 

"...I don't know." 

"Let's not talk any more of this. This is supposed to be a happy day for you." 

Xylena nodded, "I know." 

"So, are you taking his name?" it was the wizard. 

"Yes, I am," she leaned over to him and whispered, "Thank you." 

"Xy, Nat just appeared. Get outside before he sees you." 

She said nothing, just cast an invis spell on herself, "This is easier." 

"You have a point. Go stand over by the teleport in and get ready. You'll know when to appear." 

"I know." 

He didn't see her walk off, but moved closer to Natbus, said a few words to him, and climbed onto the fountain that   
he was supposed to stand on. 

Xylena watched from where she was standing, until everyone found a good spot to stand in, then took down her   
spell. Natbu was staring at her, a dumb smile on his face, as she walked down and joined him. 

"You look amazing," he whispered to her. 

"So do you." 

They turned to who was standing in front of him. 

Xylena didn't hear much of what was being said, her excitement was too much. What she did hear was Natbus   
saying "I do." She tried to force herself to listen, and caught enough of it to answer "I do," when it was her turn. 

The next few moments moved quickly, and alcohol was passed out to the guests. She declined, as did her new   
husband. 

"Xylena D'Rallo....It has a nice sound. Going to sound strange for a while, though." 

"Going to be strange to have to say no to women now," Natbus grinned. 

"You'd better get used to saying no." 

"I will, don't worry." 

"I'm not worried." 

Natbus put his arm around her, and they moved to the side of the fountain where they sat in silence, watching   
the people around them act like drunken idiots. 

"Where to, now?" 

"...I think they've planned this part...." she gestured to the mob that was moving toward them, squealing when   
she was picked up and thrown over the shoulder of some troll she didn't recognize, laughing when a somewhat   
small wood elf warrior grabbed Natbus and flung him over her shoulder. They stared at each other, as they were   
dragged against their will out of the palace, and through the city. 

"Why do I have the feeling that we're being put on display?" Xylena called to Natbus. 

"At least you aren't being restrained by someone half your size!" 

"Guys?" she called, "Where are you taking us?" 

"You'll see!" that was the wizard, again, "Okay, porting now!" 

She opened her eyes after the port and found herself in the commonlands, still in the tight grasp of the troll. 

Every person they passed turned to stare and laugh at them, then they came to their destination. 

"Welcome to lovely Befallen!" 

Xylena and Natbus were thrown to the ground in a heap, where they remained. 

"Hey, you two. Don't stay like that. We're in public here." 

Xylena was the first to move, "Why'd you bring us here?" 

"I remembered that this was the first place that you two hunted together. I thought it'd be fun to bring you back,   
we can all raid it together. And since most of use are too strong for this place, we can annihilate it." 

Natbus stood, "I think that's a good idea. We can have fun. ...Can we not get trapped this time?" 

"Don't worry, I've got the keys. That pit won't cause you a problem this time." 

"Good. It's not fun to be trapped, waiting for a port out that may or may not come." 

"I got you that port, didn't I?" 

"Yeah. Thankfully Xy fell with me and could gate herself out." 

"Allright. Who's teaming with who. We should put those that can benefit from this place together. Nat, I'll go with   
you." 

Teams were made quickly, and they ran into the ruins, stopping only to let those who needed to summon pets   
summon them. 

"Let's just head straight down - we don't need to find any keys. The farther down we are, the better chance of   
running into something good." 

Everyone nodded at the suggestion, and they blew through the first level, fighting only what fought them first. 

Eventually, they found a good place to sit between fights in a spot that would benefit the younger members of the   
groups. Soon, they began to act crazy, and stopped fighting, doing nothing other than talking. 

The woman Xylena had been talking to before the ceremony came over to her, "Listen, you know who I am, right? 

"I'm sorry, but I don't." 

"I know you've seen me before, but I guess I'm not suprised that you don't know my name. I was Yikiri's sister.   
Aandara." 

"Aandara, I'm so sorry... Yikiri, she died when she went to leave to return home. I tried to help her, but..." 

"Xylena, I've seen you with my sister enough to know that you would never intentionally hurt her. Things happen   
that we don't want, sometimes." 

"...I thought you didn't know who I was?" 

"When you mentioned that you were the one who was banished from Fayspires, I put two and two together.   
Believe it or not, you were the only one that's happened to. Yikiri was devastated." 

"I wasn't too happy about it, either. But there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to get kil- eep!" 

Aandara watched as Xylena was plucked from where she was standing and thrown in a sitting position on her   
husband's shoulders. 

"You two plotting against me or something, talking privately over here?" 

"Watch where you're walking, Nat. Some of the ceilings are low here, and we're both tall!," she paused, "I'd never   
think of plotting against you. We were talking about someone we both knew when we were younger." 

"Oh. You're not fun." 

The rest of the time in Befallen proceeded somewhat like that, then everyone descended upon the city of Freeport to   
overwhelm one of the inns for the night. 

Xylena and Natbus found themselves in a room locked from the outside. 

"So..." 

"Nat, there's something I think I should tell you." 

"It's not anything bad, is it? You're okay, right?" his expression was one of concern. 

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. ...When I was younger, I lived in a now long gone city called Fayspires... ...Then   
I finally went off and lived in nature for the longest time." 

"Did you think I wouldn't like it or something?" 

"Well... yes." 

"I couldn't care less about something you did that long ago. I can't help it that you have such a long lifespan and   
acted on your feelings hundreds of years ago. You're still the same to me. Besides, I wasn't born then, how could   
you know what you were missing?" he grinned at the last part. 

"This is why I love you. You understand. And you're funny." 

Outside the room, the entire group was sitting against the door, listening to every word being said, attempting to be   
silent. When it was obvious that the two in the room had gone to bed, they dissipated, unlocking the room in the   
process. Privacy was necessary in some situations. 

By the next morning, most of the people had gone back to wherever they had come from. Aandara stayed, as did   
a few members of Xylena's guild. They were sitting at one of the tables in the lobby when Xylena and Natbus appeared. 

"Sleep well, you two?" the wizard winked at them. 

"I slept like a log," Xylena pulled a chair over to the table, and joined them. Natbus followed her. 

"Slept like a log, or slept on a log?" it was the wizard again. 

Xylena blushed, then slapped him, "I told you - get your mind out of the gutter. If you hadn't helped me, I'd be   
really mad at you right now." 

"Once again, you slap weakly even for a mage." 

"Shut up." 

Natbus watched them with amusement, "I have the feeling you two like bickering." 

"You have the correct feeling," the gnome replied, "You should have seen them about a week ago. I thought they   
were going to kill each other." 

Both Xylena and the wizard turned to the gnome, slapping him from either side. The gnome sat unflinchingly,   
"Neither of you slap hard." 

"So, Xylena," Aandara wormed her way into the conversation, "Where are you two headed now? You probably   
want to get away from these two here." 

Xylena nodded, "We'll probably just travel around." 

And travel they did. They spent the next number of years moving from place to place, going wherever they wanted   
to, killing as much as they could, and sometimes just making idiots of themselves. They tended to stay away from   
most people, only keeping enough contact so the Xylena would remain head of the guild. Generally they had a good   
time and enjoyed each other's company, but there were times they just got on each other's nerves. 

Xylena was sitting on the shore of the ocean one day, staring at the waves when Natbus came over to her. 

"It's pretty, isn't it?" 

She nodded, "It never changes... I like that." 

"Do you have something against change?" he sat next to her. 

"Well, in a way, I guess so. I've seen so much change throughout my life, and I'm still young, well, for my race. I've   
lost a home land, I've lost friends, and I don't really like it. I mean," she paused, "I know change is necessary, but   
sometimes it seems... wrong." 

"I've never realized you've been through so much..." 

"...That was why it was hard to get close to you... I know that I'm going to lose you before I die, too..." 

"Xy..." 

"Don't move...Please, just sit here for awhile. Give me this moment I can remember forever." 

"I'll stay here as long as you want." 

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and continued to stare at the ocean. 

"...What was he like?" 

Xylena pulled her head from his shoulder, "....Hmm? Who?" 

"The father of your child." 

"....Unusual comes to mind... He was a human, a shadowknight, but he wasn't evil... I met him when I saved his tail   
from something that was chasing him. I don't remember what. He felt that he was an outcast, so I showed him he   
wasn't... that someone could love him. He was tender... passionate. He seemed too trusting, a bit naive... but then,   
I was too..." 

"He sounds nice." 

"It's a shame he never got to know Xorinthim... can you imagine what kind of family we would have been? The   
prissy elf, the 'evil' human, and the first half elf. Kind of funny, I think." 

"For the time, I'm sure you would have been a spectacle. No one would even bother to look at you now." 

"I know. ...I raised him alone, in the only place we were welcome. Do you know how many people thought that we   
were strange?" 

"I can assume alot. When you told me your story earlier, you never said where you were welcome. May I ask where?" 

"It was in Halas. The last place one would expect to see an elf living." 

"Halas, huh? Xy, you never stop suprising me." 

"And I'm sure there'll be more suprises as you pull more of my past out of me," she grinned and stood, grabbed   
Natbus' arms and pulled him into the ocean, "Let's swim! It's warm here." 

Xylena's pull had thrown Natbus off balance and he fell face first into the water. He came up spitting and sputtering   
a few seconds later, and proceeded to pull Xylena down, who grabbed his waste and used his momentum to bring   
him down with her. 

Soon, they were just floating in the water. 

"I used to swim all the time... Before the boats were in use. I love the water." 

"I learned how to swim in an icy pond that one has to cross to get into Halas. Swimming is quicker than taking the   
little raft across." 

"Hmm...I guess I stopped going to Halas before the pond formed. Last I was there, it was pretty much a bunch of   
tents and stuff scattered in the snow." 

"Well, it's still scattered in the snow, but there's formation to it now. And it's buildings, not tents." 

Xylena didn't respond, rather began to swim farther away from shore, moving quickly. 

"You going somewhere?" she heard him call behind her. 

She didn't answer, he wouldn't be able to hear her reply, just turned and began swimming in large circles. And she   
swam for quite a while. 

"Uhm, could you stop doing that? You're making me dizzy!" 

The call wasn't that loud, but she could hear it. She stopped circling, and swam back to shore, "Sorry I took so   
long... I just felt I needed to do that." 

"Let's go," the command was short. 

Xylena glanced at him quizzically, "Did I say something wrong?" 

"No." 

She watched as he began to walk, and followed him, "Nat, wait." 

He turned and stopped walking, "Yes?" 

"I need some time alone. I realized that when I was swimming. I love being with you, but I'm feeling somewhat   
smothered." 

"Xy? Did I do something to make you feel this way?" 

She shook her head, "I promise you, it's not you. I just feel that I'm forgetting who I am." 

"Oh." 

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" 

"...Xy, take all the time you need. I'll always wait for you." 

"Thank you. I promise I'll contact you when I'm ready." 

Natbus nodded, and watched as she gated away. 

Her return point was near Ak'Anon, rather far from where she had been. 

"...I'll hunt some elementals here... maybe try and make some quick money from them..." 

Unfortunately, after hours of hunting elementals, all she found herself with was a few copper and a lack of mana.   
Sighing dejectedly she found a safe corner of the Steamfront mountains and set up her camp. 

She spent the next few days there, enjoying the privacy of her corner and the beauty of the mountains. Being alone   
was something she hadn't experienced in years, and it felt good to not have someone next to her. 

//I have nowhere I have to be, and nothing that I have to do... I want to do something... Maybe I'll head up to   
High Keep. I've heard that the guards there are easy kills. It's a bit of a trip, but what does that matter.//   


After boat rides and walking, she found herself in Highpass, slipped past the guards outside the keep, and walked   
upstairs, where the separation of the rooms would prevent any situations that would result in her death. 

Xylena immediately found a guard, who wasn't looking in her direction, summoned her pet to do most of the dirty   
work, and aimed a spell at the back of his head. The guard was dead before he knew what happened. This scene   
continued on for days, eventually the guards were hunting her out to try and kill her. 

It was after about a week that the guard killing became boring, and she decided to leave the keep. Thankfully,   
Xylena hadn't changed her return point, and found herself in the Steamfront mountains not too long later. It was   
dark when she arrived, so she pitched her tent. Her plan had been to head to Felwithe, but going through the lesser   
part of the Faydwer was not something she wanted to attempt at night. Not with her current abilities. 

Xylena awoke early the next morning, and was outside of Felwithe within hours, she had been wanting to speak   
with Xylerna for quite a long time, this was a good chance to. 

She entered the city, and headed to the area of the city where the paladins lived. As luck would have it, she   
spotted her sister sitting under a tree, staring into her spellbook. Xylena walked over and tapped her gently on   
the shoulder. 

"I need to concentrate," she spoke before looking up, "Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize who it was." 

"Don't worry about it." 

"So... what brings you here? You've never sought me out before." 

"I know... and I'm sorry. I've been thinking. We should get to know each other, you know?" 

"I've been thinking the same thing. I've just never known where to find you. Here," she indicated at the stone   
next to her, "Sit with me." 

Xylena did so, "Have you been busy lately?" 

"No.. not really. I've been busy keeping enough money in the bank to afford my spells and equipment, but I   
don't look at that as being work or anything. What about you?" 

"Well, I've pretty much spent the last few months doing nothing," she held up her hand and grinned as her sister   
gasped, "Oh yeah, I got married a few years ago." 

"Wow! That's great! I wish you would have told me...I would have come to the ceremony." 

"...I honestly didn't think of it...It all happened so suddenly. My guild, believe it or not, had more of a hand in it   
than I did. I felt like I just sort of appeared and was in the right place at the right time." 

"That's a story to remember... Hey, I was wondering... Is there anyway I can join the guild you're in? I mean,   
if you're an officer or anything." 

Xylena smiled, "Well, I'm not an officer." 

"Oh." 

"I lead it. And of course you can be in it." 

"Really? Thank you!" she accepted the small badge that Xylena handed her, "This means alot to me." 

"Would you be interested in hunting with me? I'm going up to the commonlands." 

"I'm interested, but I'm not strong enough to hunt with you. Thank you for the offer, though." 

"All right. Good luck and safe hunting to you, then." 

"And to you." 

Xylena stood and waved to the person on the rocks, then found someone willing to teleport her up to the   
commonlands. 

When she arrived, she thanked the person, vowed never to use a port again, and walked into the midst of the   
commonlands. 

There really wasn't anything for her to fight here, but the atmosphere was one that she liked. She had just   
stumbled on some of her guild members when someone came up to her. It was a messenger, one that could   
find anyone, anywhere, at any time. 

Xylena accepted the message he handed her, and looked at the guild members she had found. 

"Open it," the speaker was another high elf. 

"Yeah... what's the worst it can say?" added the ever cocky wizard. The ever cocky wizard she seemed to   
always run into. 

The gnome, Xylena suspected was the sidekick to the wizard, was there too, but didn't say anything. 

"Yeah, I'll open it..." she hesitated, and ripped open the letter. 

_________________________________________________   
Guild Message:   
Deliver to Xylena D'Rallo   
Sender: Natbus D'Rallo 

My dear Xylena, please pass the general meaning of this onto   
the guild. I love you dearly, and can not stand being away   
from you, even if it is only for a short period of time. I feel that   
I am nothing while I am alone... 

When you left to be alone, I forgot about much of the stuff we   
had done, and went to the wrong city. I guess they didn't like   
me. No, they did not kill me, rather imprisoned me. Their   
laws were such that I would rot here forever. But their culture   
allowed for escape, and the notification of loved ones of the   
escape. ...That is this letter. 

Xylena, if you are reading this, I am dead. I couldn't stand to   
rot in conditions such as I was in, where I would have been   
forever. Please, my love, do not think less of me for this. It   
feels like it will be the hardest thing that I have to do. If you   
were living like this, you would understand. 

I'm so sorry to leave you like this... I know that it must be   
hard on you.   
-Natbus D'Rallo   
_________________________________________________ 

Xylena read the letter, and could not say anything. Reading it a second time, she stared at it, then ripped it up   
and threw the shreds to the ground. 

"Xy?" it was the wizard. 

"He....he's dead...." 

"What? Who's dead?" 

"....Everyone I love....dies... It happened to Yandaro, Yikiri, and now Natbus...." 

"What? My god! Xylena!" the wizard moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arms, "...How?" 

"...He was killed...in an unfriendly city..." 

"I'm so sorry..." 

"...I... feel so alone..." 

"But you're not. You know that. We all care for you. We're all a group." 

"I know... that doesn't change what I'm feeling, though," she sighed and crumpled to the ground, "I feel like it's   
my fault... I needed some time alone...so we went our separate ways for awhile...I could have stopped this!" 

"No, Xy. Don't think it's your fault. It's not. As sad as it is, things like this happen." 

"...I... I want to be alone right now..." 

"I can understand that..." 

"...Can you take me up to Toxxula?" 

"Why do you want to go there?" 

"I have my reasons. I just do, okay?" 

"All right." 

//So much for never porting again....// 

"Are you ready?" 

Xylena nodded, then found herself in Toxxula. She found herself walking in the direction of Paineel, and cast   
an invisibility spell on herself before entering. 

She didn't go far into the city, rather stood at the entrance to the Hole. Unlike most that stood there, she wasn't   
strong enough to survive the fall. Her death would end her suffering, and it would end her curse of killing those   
who she loved. She stared into the void, pondering how long she would fall for, and if it would be a painful death. 

//If I die, my suffering will be ended...I guess I can't think less of Natbus for ending his suffering... I'm thinking   
of doing the same... I'm a coward...But everything is becoming so hard... Everything I know is gone... everything   
I love is gone, replaced by abominations.... The people I've loved are dead... Shinni...I wish I could talk to you   
now... You always knew what to say... I feel alone...but I know I'm not...I have my guild... yet I still feel so empty..// 

Xylena once again stared down the hole. 

//All I have to do is step forward...it's so easy...one foot movement, and all my pain is ended... ...What am I   
thinking....? I...I can't do this... There's people depending on me... Besides, I know what I'm going to do...// 

Xylena turned quickly from the hole and moved out of the city. 

"Yandaro...I will always remember you... I will become what you were, just the opposite, and willingly... I will   
be feared in cities of good, and welcomed in cities of evil. I will become what I want to be... Yandaro... thank   
you for showing me... And Natbus, thanks to you...I don't care what you acted in, nor do I think any less of   
you... but I will never trust another barbarian. First Wolfgarud, then you...you both betrayed me," she turned   
from the city and saw that a young erudite wasstaring at her, looking scared. He saw Xylena looking at him, and   
ran. 

//I can't do anything up here... sure, I'm going to become evil, but I'm not going to start where the residents can   
kill me easily. I've changed my return point to the commons...I'll go back there.// 

With a new determination set in mind, Xylena began to cast her gate spell, and returned to the commonlands. She   
could see that the members of her guild she had run into earlier were still there, and one of them saw her not too   
long after that. 

"Done in Toxxula already? Did I waste mana porting you up there?" 

"Of course not. ...How long was I up there, anyway?" 

"A few hours. Not too long. Anyway, you look much better now. More composed," the gnome commented. 

"Yes. I came to some conclusions while I was up there. I did some thinking by the side of the hole." 

"....You weren't thinking of...." 

"I would be lying if I said it never crossed my mind, yes. Don't worry, though. I can't take the coward's way out." 

"Good. It would hurt us terribly if we lost you, too." 

"The first thing I'm doing is denouncing this name. I can't be Xylena D'Rallo anymore." 

The gnome nodded, "I don't blame you. Are you re-claiming your old name?" 

"Yeah. I'm Xylena K'Lantrios again. I am keeping the ring he gave me, though. I don't want to forget him." 

"So, do you know what you're going to do now?" 

Xylena nodded, "I'm going to fulfill a promise I made to myself not too long after Yandaro was killed and my son   
was born. It's something important to me... As I thought about it, I realized it's how I really feel. Or, it's how I   
feel now, anyway." 

"How do you feel?" 

"Like the world has screwed me over. Like my old friends aren't what they seem. Like I've been living in a world   
of lies and deceit." 

"...You're kidding?" 

"No, I'm not," her response was simple and serious. 

"Well, I'm not sure how to respond to that. I'd feel wrong wishing you luck..." 

"It's allright... I don't need luck. All I need is myself." 

"I suppose you're right. What are you going to do now?" 

"I feel like I need to go kill some things," she shrugged. 

"Going to kill some dark elves?" the gnome asked. 

"Actually. No. I don't want to kill them. I was thinking that I'd start with the dwarves...get them to hate me..." 

"Xy?" 

"I promised myself that I would become the opposite of Yandaro... Now I feel that it's my only option. I want to   
be feared by those who I should be protecting... I want to be loved by those who should by my sworn enemies...   
I've even...forgiven the downfall of Fayspires..., sad as it is..." 

"Well...I guess everyone should have goals in life... Xy, I'll always stick by you, regardless of what you decide to   
do." 

"Thank you." 

"Do you want to stay with us for awhile?" 

Xylena shook her head, "No. I don't want to involve you in what I'm doing... I don't want you to feel the effects   
that I'll be bringing upon myself. I'm prepared for the path ahead of me, I know what I'm facing." 

"You know that we'll stick with you, even when you lose the light you have in you," the gnome spoke, "We like   
you for who you are, not what you've done or are planning to do. I've talked to others, they feel the same way." 

"Well... I'm going to leave, now. Head through freeport, go down to the Ocean of Tears. There's a small   
encampment of dwarfs there...and they're not much stronger than I am. I won't leave there until they can't stand   
me!" 

The three she had been talking to said nothing in response, there was no response necessary, just watched as   
she walked away from them, eventually disappearing from sight among the trees. 

"...She's crazy..." it was the high elf who was speaking. 

"No. I wouldn't say crazy," the gnome commented, "She's lived a long time, faced more than anyone should face,   
suffered for things she's blaming herself for. I don't blame her. She chose a path that she thinks will make her   
happy, or at least make things seem somewhat more fair in her eyes. Believe it or not, she's still young. She's going   
to be facing more, much more than most of us here. 

Xylena had cut across through the tunnel, and emerged in the northern part of the Desert of Ro. The less Freeport   
she had to walk through, the better. It was irrational, she knew, but the city brought sadness to her. She walked   
quickly through the desert, and quicker through Freeport, arriving at the docks just in time to see the boat leave. 

//Darn...Well, I guess I'm stuck here for awhile now...// 

She sat on the dock, her spellbook open on her lap. It was horribly disorganized, now was a good of a chance   
as any to put the spells where they belonged, with the most used at the front, the rest grouped by type. 

She had just about finished when the boat arrived. 

The boat trip was uneventful, and Xylena was on the island inhabited by the Sisters of Erollsi within an hour. She   
quickly summoned her pet, and began to run in the direction of the dwarfs. When she reached them, she saw that   
their location was better than she could have hoped. Two of them were her target, one on top of a hill, the other   
at the bottom of the hill, far enough from each other so she could fight them one at a time. 

She was in the midst of fighting one when she heard someone behind her. She tensed slightly, the relaxed when   
she realized it was simply a bystander and not someone that would hurt her for hurting the dwarfs. Though she was   
thankful for the bystander waiting to speak 

She turned to face him. It was a half elf, one the looked somewhat familiar, "Can I help you with something?" 

"You shouldn't be killing them. They're allies of the various elves." 

"I will kill who I want, when I want. Do you wish me to strike you down? I can tell that I can." 

He raised his hands in a gesture of appeasement, "I'm here because I wanted to talk to you. I spoke to some of   
your guild members in the commonlands, found out that you were hunting here," he paused, "I'm sorry I missed   
your wedding, mother." 

Xylena started somewhat, "...My husband is dead..." 

"...I'm sorry." 

"...You must hate me." 

"Why would I hate you? Well, I don't like what you're doing..." 

"I brought you up away from our real home, in a land that must have seemed strange to you. I placed you with   
humans to be trained. Because of my lust, I made you an outcast..." 

"Those have only made me stronger. Besides, I'm not an outcast any more, you know that," he paused, "Why   
are you doing this?" 

"Xorinthim, let me tell you about your father. He was a shadowknight, but he didn't want to be. He fought secretly   
for good, and he died in my old home, because of me. I have, or rather, am becoming the opposite of him. I've   
been betrayed many times. I'm changing my path - fighting to become hated by good, loved by evil. I don't expect   
you to understand what I feel." 

Xorinthim could only stare at her, "I'm glad you don't expect me to, because I don't. You're going to turn on your   
home, on your friends, on your guild?" 

"My guild supports me in whatever I do. We've already discussed this," she shrugged slightly, "We welcome anyone,   
regardless of actions. We have dark elves fighting alongside high elves." 

"Your guild is horrible, then. No one but trolls and ogres should have to go near the dark elves. They will turn on you   
and kill you. You must know that." 

"I trust them. It is as simple as that." 

"...You're going to turn on me?" 

Xylena bit her lip, "Yes. It is the path that I chose. Hate me if you wish." 

"I do hate you. I can't see why you're doing this." 

"Tell me what your life has been like, Xorinthim. Please, before we break contact with each other." 

"All right... Once you placed me in the Glade, I immediately began learning my class. I was talented, and moved   
through my lessons quickly. When I was told that I had learned all they could teach me, and that I had become a ranger,   
I set out into the world, seeing the world, visiting places. I found out that yes, I was what you would call an outcast, but I   
never let it bother me. I never hunted much then, instead gained knowledge. I had no urge to hunt. I finally did begin,   
staying alone as much as I could, until I realized the benefit of hunting with other people. That was when I found a position   
in the guild I'm in. They've been good to me, and I'm happy with them." 

"I'm glad. I never wanted you to be unhappy. Xorinthim, fight for what you believe in. Don't let others tell you what to do." 

"I've never let others tell me what to do before, and it won't be any different. ...Give me time, mother, and when I'm   
stronger, I swear on Karana, I will kill you for what you've done." 

Xylena nodded slowly, "And I will fight for what I believe in." 

Xorinthim just shook his head, "You are an insult to your race." 

Xylena watched as he walked off, shaking in anger. A death threat, from her own child. Using the rage she felt, she turned   
back to the dwarfs, fighting harder than before, showing them no mercy. She fought until nightfall, waiting each time she   
killed one for another take take his or her place, then killing the replacement. It became mere motions she was going through. 

She was sitting, waiting for more to come when a new person came over to her. 

"...Please, don't harass me for this..." 

"I was just passing by, and wanted to make sure that you knew that the docks at Butcherblock are dangerous for you now." 

"Oh," she nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate it." 

"It's not a problem." 

Xylena heard the stranger walk off, and noticed that one of the areas now had a dwarf standing in it. She ran as close as   
she dared, then sent her pet out. Not long after, it was dead, and she returned to where she had been sitting. This action   
continued for weeks, Xylena only leaving to seek shelter among the Sisters when the weather became foul or she became   
too tired to continue. 

Finally, she decided to leave the island. Getting into Butcherblock was easy enough, as she jumped off the boat and swam   
to the side of the docks where she wouldn't be seen. She was, once again, heading for Felwithe. Aandara was the closest   
contact she had when it came to the guild her son was in, and she needed to talk to her. Xylena couldn't guarantee that   
Aandara was in Felwithe, but she had asked around and heard that she was. 

As luck would have it, Aandara was not in Felwithe at all. She was walking through Greater Faydark, following the same   
path Xylena was, only in the opposite direction. They saw each other easily, and both stopped. 

"Why, hello Xylena." 

"Aandara..." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Have you seen Xorinthim in the past week?" 

Aandara nodded, "Yes, why?" 

"Did he say anything to you about me?" 

"Well..." 

Xylena sighed, "Please, it can't be any worse than what I experienced." 

"He told me that he was going to go look for you, that he had found some of your guild members who knew where you   
were. He came back not too long after that, thoroughly upset, but wouldn't say anything that happened between you two,"   
she paused, "What did happen?" 

"First, though it doesn't pertain to Xorinthim, I want you to know that Natbus is dead." 

"Xy...I'm sorry. I knew you two really loved each other." 

"...We did, but it's in the past. I can't live in the past. But onto what I was telling you. Xorinthim met me in the Ocean of   
Tears. He caught up to me when I was fighting some dwarfs. ...It's a long story, don't hate me for what I'm doing... He   
didn't seem to like it, so we talked for a bit. I found out about his past, and he found out about my plans, which he   
disagreed with. After promising to kill me when he becomes strong enough, he simply insulted me, and my guild,   
and walked off." 

Aandara shook her head, "I never though of him as the type that would do something like that...I guess I understand   
why he was upset." 

"Aandara, it hurt. Badly." 

"I don't know what your path is, Xylena, so I can't make any comments. But don't let him stop you if you're doing   
what you want to do. You'll become a shell of yourself if you do." 

"...I'll become like Yandaro if I do..." 

"Xy... you knew him for such a short time... how could have loved him that much?" 

Xylena shook her head, "I don't know. It was just....right. You must think I'm crazy." 

"No. I don't." 

"I don't know where I'm going now, though. It feels right to me to be down here, but there's pretty much nothing   
for me to do down here." 

"There's always Unrest." 

"I can't go into Unrest. I can't kill what's there." 

"...I see. ...Xy, if I understand what you're saying correctly, you have chosen a hard path for yourself. I don't know   
your reasons or your motivation, nor do I care. Don't get yourself killed. There's people that need you." 

"I know. That's the only reason I'm still here." 

"Xy, if you're that determined, then go for it. As sad as this is, your son hates you. He's too rooted in his ways to   
change his views about you, and I think you know that." 

Xylena nodded, "Yes. ...I suppose I may as well give him a reason to hate me... ...My first target was the dwarfs.   
I'll travel to Surefall, now. I'll make my name known there." 

"I won't wish you luck. But I will pray that you stay alive. ...Can I take you to Surefall?" 

Xylena looked at her, "...You are a druid. I've never noticed or thought about it. Yes, I would like that. Aandara,   
I've come to think of you as a friend. You won't hate me, will you?" 

"No, I won't. Are you ready? Good, let's go." 

Xylena closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the blackness they would be traveling through. When she   
opened them again, she was sitting by the portal in Surefall, Aandara standing next to her. 

"Ugh... I really hate those... Why do they have to be so convenient?" 

Aandara grinned slightly, "Well, why would anyone use them otherwise, I agree, they aren't comfortable. Will   
you be okay here?" 

Xylena nodded, "Provided I don't get killed, anyway..." 

"If you ever rethink your path, Xylena, I will help you undo what you've already done." 

"I appreciate the offer, but I doubt I will be taking you up on it." 

Aandara shook her head slightly, then ported herself out. 

Xylena sat where she was for a few minutes, trying to think of what would have the best effect, yet would carry   
the least risk for her. The bears that were protected by the inhabitants of the Glade would probably be an easy   
kill, but she didn't relish the idea of killing innocent animals. She had always been against killing those that were   
defenseless. 

//The guards at the entrance are no challenge to me... Besides, that way, people will actually see what I'm doing.   
And if I posistion myself in the entrance tunnel, then they will follow me, and no one who will be willing to attack   
will attack me.// 

The entrance was a short walk from the portal, and she was there within minutes. Quickly summoning a pet, she   
sent it on the guards, supplementing its attacks with her spells. The guards fell quickly. 

Apparently the inhabitants of the Glade were quick to dislike people, and she soon found that she wasn't tolerated   
there, mainly when the guard she was going to attack attacked her first. She took him down with no trouble, and   
moved away from them. Earlier actions told her that she wouldn't be welcome in Qeynos, either, so she could   
either go to Halas, or through the Karanas. She opted for the Karanas, Halas wasn't someplace she was ready to   
go back to, and was walking there slowly when she spotted a familiar looking figure in the distance, who was looking   
lost. 

She didn't move deviate from her path, but kept her eyes on the figure, Xylerna, who was now walking toward her,   
having spotted her. 

"Are you okay?" Xylena called. 

"I think so. Just a little lost." 

"I can help you. What are you trying to find?" 

Her sister held up some papers, "I need to deliver these to someone in Surefall. Can you show me where it is?" 

//I suppose it would be a good of a time as any to show her the path I've gone down...See if she hates me for it, too.// 

"Sure, follow me." 

Xylena led her in the direction of Surefall, stopping short of it, and pointed, "It's right over that hill there." 

"Aww, you're not going to take me to the entrance?" 

Xylena shook her head, "I'm not in the mood to fight right now." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"My actions have been such as to make them, and much of Qeynos, hate me. They'll attack me the moment I walk in   
their sight." 

"...I'm sorry to sound rude or anything, but what have you done to them?" 

"I've killed many of them." 

Xylerna eyed her sister cautiously, "What for? Do you have a reason?" 

"It's my path." 

"Your path. I thought you were supposed to protect our allies. Not kill them." 

"I'm not who you thought I am." 

"I see. Am I right in guessing others hate you, too?" 

Xylena only nodded. 

"Well, you are my sister, even if we didn't know each other for much of our lives. I don't like what you're doing." 

"I didn't suspect you would." 

"But I can't hate you. Family is too strong." 

"...Thank you." 

"And our race? Are you targeting them, too?" 

"Yes," her response was simple. 

"Then I guess I won't be seeing much of you. It was nice knowing you, even for this short amount of time." 

"Don't let them, anyone, know that you have blood ties to me. I don't want to drag you into my affairs." 

Xylerna just looked at her, nodded, and walked off. 

//...I really am alone... I know I'll never see her again... I just hope she stays alive.// 

The thought ringing in her mind, Xylena turned from the Glade and ran in the direction of the Karanas, stopping only   
when she reached the southern plains, and found a secluded hilltop near a river to claim as hers. 

//...Treants...If I target them next, then the druids will hate me... and I'll never be able to port with a druid. Good. And   
they seem to be weaker than me. Even better.// 

But she didn't summon a pet. Instead, she lay on the hill, staring up at the sky. 

"Am I happy? ...No, I don't think so... But what does that matter... I can count the times I've known happiness on   
one hand," she lifted her hand and folded a few of her fingers down, "...And I don't try to count the times I've known   
sadness... Counting them would probably just add another instance." 

"Well, you're looking rather down right now, Xy." 

Xylena twisted slightly to see a youngish druid standing above her, "Starlyght...This figures... I come here to be alone.   
I guess that would be an invitation. I mean - When was the last time I've seen you? I guess wanting to be alone would   
call you to me." 

Starlyght stepped back slightly, "Whoa...Don't look at me like that, you're scaring me." 

"I scare myself now." 

"Since it's been decided that you scare both of us... What are you doing out here? Laying down, of all things." 

"You just answered your question. I'm laying down." 

"You're different than when I last saw you, Xy. There's something about you... But I can't quite pinpoint it." 

Xylena stood and summoned her pet. 

"I've changed since we've last talked, yes. I've learned to hate the world. I've learned to never give trust," she paused   
and sent her pet on one of the treants, keeping an eye on her pet. 

"Kill those and you won't be liked by my class." 

"Well, the dwarfs don't like me... I'm not tolerable in Qeynos and Surefall... Turns out the group I was slaughtering in   
Freeport bought me hatred in Erudin...HighKeep, well, the guards wouldn't turn down a fight... Let's add the druids   
to the list. It'll make a nice addition." 

"Sooner or later, you'll have to live among evil. Have you thought about that? Do you know what you're getting   
yourself into?" 

Xylena didn't answer, simply sent her pet on another Treant, this time adding one of her spells to make the squabble   
quicker. 

"Starlyght... I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told everyone else who's asked. I know the path I chose for myself,   
and I don't want to involve you in it. I don't want you to face consequences for my actions. I want to live with evil, to   
be loved by them. I don't want to make others feel that when they don't have to." 

"...This is why everyone has the freedom to kill what they want. I'm sure you've heard this before, but stay alive. And   
good luck getting on the good side of the dark elves." 

"...I...I have contacts among them. I've been keeping contacts among them since the Time of Adventure. If I can find   
any of them, they won't kill me." 

"Since the Time of Adventure? You were living then?" 

"I've faced the dark elves face to face before. I'm still alive," she nodded, "I was living then." 

"No wonder you've got this outlook... I don't know if I want to know what you've had to face." 

Xylena shook her head, "You don't. I lived the life of good among the cities of old. Now is my chance to do what I   
want." 

Starlyght shrugged, "Do as you want. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. You're too stubborn." 

"Thank you for noticing." 

"I'll leave you now. I have some matters to attend to." 

"Farewell," Xylena watched her friend port away, then turned to the Treants. Once they started attacking her on their   
own will she would leave. It would be then that the druids wouldn't be able to stand her. Because of what she had   
accomplished already, that didn't take her long, and she soon found her way out of the Karanas. 

For years, she wandered Norrath, hunting those who stood in her way, watching her former allies turn into her worst   
enemies, and watching her former enemies turn into her allies. It happened slowly, but time never had mattered to her. 

It was one day when Xylena realized that she had accomplished her goal, overcome the hurdles that had lay in her   
path. She had found her way across lands now dangerous to her, ending up in the city of the dark elves. Neriak. The   
guards had said nothing to her as she passed them. Like every other guard on the planet, they knew of what she had   
been doing, of her actions against her own kind, of her slaughtering of her supposed allies, or her kindness to those   
she should hate. The guards knew she was no threat to them. 

She was standing in Neriak, near a small cluster of shops, merely watching those who were walking. 

//Is this how Yandaro wanted to feel when I brought him to Fayspires? ...Most likely...// 

"Excuse me?" she stopped the next person that walked past her. 

"Yes?" it was a dark elf, seemingly about her age. He didn't seem to care about who he was talking to any more than   
he would care if someone of his race stopped him, "You need help with something?" 

"I seem to have gotten turned around," she spoke the tongue of the Tier'Dal with ease, "I'm new to this city, and can't   
seem to find my way out." 

"It's simple," he turned and pointed behind him, "Stay on that path there. Don't take any turns unless it forces you to.   
You'll be outside in no time." 

Xylena nodded her thanks to the man and began to walk in the direction the he specified. He hadn't lied and she was   
outside without too much trouble. 

She was sitting on a log somewhat near the entrance to the city, her back to it, keeping an eye on those that were   
fighting in the forest. From behind her, she heard sounds of fighting, and turned to see what was going on. She had   
been expecting to see the guards helping some poor person that had accidentally engaged more than they could handle.   
She hadn't expected to see Starlyght slaughtering them. 

Respecting her friend, she waited until Starlyght was done until going over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"I'm busy. There'll be more here any minute. Do you want to get me killed?" Starlyght spoke without turning around. 

"I would never wish death upon you." 

That caused Starlyght to turn, "Xylena... It's been awhile. How are you? What have you been doing?" 

Xylena shook her head, "What do you think I've been doing?" 

"So, you still think you'll be able to live among evil?" 

"Starlyght. Take a good look at me. Tell me what you see." 

Starlyght stared at her friend, "You're more confident than when I last saw you... You seem to have a purpose, but   
you did then, too. You don't have sadness lingering around you. You have a fire in your eyes... one that, to be honest,   
is scary. I've... only seen it among the intelligent evils..." 

"Star - watch out. The guards are coming back." 

"What are the chances of you helping me fight them?" 

"...Star, there isn't a chance of that." 

"And they won't hurt you?" 

Xylena didn't answer her friend's question, as the guards they had been watching had come close to her, and she was   
busy fighting them off. As Xylena had expected, Starlyght had little trouble ending them, and soon was facing her again. 

"No. They won't hurt me. Just about every other one in the world will, though. I have to use the tunnels in Freeport,   
the catacombs in Qeynos. I have to go invis through Erudin if I want to go to Paineel. Starlyght. I live here now. I have   
been for at least a year. ...Stupid city's still tough to naviagate, though..." 

"Xy. I did come up here looking for you. I'm not the only one who was looking for you, either." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. He seemed rather insistant. I was talking to someone you know. Aandara, I believe her name was, and he was   
with her. When he heard that I was coming up here to search for you, he asked me to bring him along." 

Xylena nodded slowly, "And how is Aandara? I haven't seen her in years." 

"She's fine. She's curious as to how you're doing actually. She seemed concerned." 

"When you see her again, tell her I'm doing well. That I've acomplished what I've set out to do, and am formally   
declining her offer. She'll know what I'm talking about." 

Starlyght nodded, then leanded closer to Xylena, "I'd be on your guard...The person who came with me doesn't seem   
to be your biggest fan..." she spoke in a low voice. 

Xylena nodded, "...I know who you brought. ...Where is he?" 

"Xy, I'd summon a pet if I were you." 

"...I was wondering when it'd come to this..." she sighed and summoned her pet, "...I don't want to fight him, I've never   
wanted to." 

"Starlyght," it was the voice of her guest, "Please get out of our way." 

Xylena watched as Starlyght shot her a look for good luck and moved away, keeping her eye out for any guards that   
may try to target her. 

"Hello, Xorinthim. It's been a long time." 

"I see by your summoned being that you're prepared. Mother, I have come to fulfill my promise. I am here to fight you." 

"I know." 

"You don't seem to be jumping at the chance. I thought you wanted us dead." 

"I would never intentionally harm friends or family." 

"I don't care what you say. You have gone down the path of evil, therefore I can not trust you," he raised the sword he   
was carrying, "I challenge you, Mother, to a duel." 

"I accept, though I don't like it..." 

Xylena lept out of the way as her son lunged at her, and sent her pet in. As much as she didn't want to, she began to   
cast her spells, healing her pet from time to time. The fight went on for a long time, Xylena only having to stop from time   
to time to regain some lost mana. She didn't take any blows, and she kept her pet healed. Xylena kept the health level   
of her opponent in mind as she was casting her spells. 

//One more spell, and I'll knock him out...I have to be careful now...I don't want to kill him...// 

She sent the command to her pet to stop attacking, to act only as a sheild for her as she prepared her final spell. With a   
quick motion, she cast it, and watched as her oppnent crumpled and fell to the ground. 

Xylena ran to him immediatly, and could see Starlyght doing the same. 

"...You didn't..." 

"No... he's just unconcious." 

Starlyght looked between the two figures, "Do you want me to use one of my healing spells?" 

Xylena shook her head, "Not until he wakes us. It shouldn't take that long. Keep an eye out for guards, though." 

Starlyght nodded, "Allright... Xy, I can't believe he would hate you that much. ...He called you mother. I never knew   
you had a child..." 

"It was a long time ago. Ask the guild if you want to know. It's not something I like to talk about," she glanced at   
Starlyght, and was glad to see the look on her face wasn't one that was ready to argue. It was at that moment the figure   
on the ground began to move slightly. It was also the same moment when two guards walked by them. Starlyght jumped   
up, taking the attacks, and taking care of the guards in a matter of moments. She then returned to Xylena. 

"...You didn't kill me..." 

"I told you, I don't harm friends and family.....Star, feel free to use one of your spells now." 

Starlyght nodded and chose her strongest healing spell, casting it until it would no longer be of benefit. 

Xorinthim slowly stood and looked at Starlyght, "Thank you." 

Starlyght nodded at him. 

"...I still don't understand why you followed the path that you did." 

Xylena shook her head slowly, "I only did what seemed right to me. I never tried to make anyone understand." 

"And I still don't like you." 

"I didn't think you would," she paused, and dismissed her pet, "If you still wish to kill me, now is your chance. My mana   
is too low to summon another pet." 

Xorinthim stared at her, a torn expression in his eyes, his sword held at his waist. 

"Would it help you decide if I turned my back to you?" Xylena turned around, facing Starlyght. 

"Xy... Be careful," Starlyght whispered quietly, "I hope you know what you're doing. 

Xylena nodded in response. 

"...I..." 

She turned back to Xorinthim at his voice. 

"...For years I swore to myself that I would kill you. I trained with that intention. But...now, I can't. Not since you   
didn't kill me," he put his sword back in it's holster, "But, even if you did show me that bit of kindness, I still will not be   
seen with you." 

Xylena sighed, "I understand." 

"...How did you do it?" 

"Do what?" she looked at Xorinthim quizzically. 

"Become welcome here. I thought it was impossible. ...Or are you lying to everyone?" 

"It took time, a lot of time. A lot of close calls, too." 

"...I don't know if I believe you. Prove it to me, and I will never speak to you again. If you can't, I will take you up on   
your offer." 

"How do you want me to prove it? Any special requests?" 

"I'll be satisfied if I can see you go into the city, and bring back something that can't be found elsewhere. I'm sure there's   
bound to be something there." 

Xylena nodded, "Give me a few minutes." 

Starlyght moved over to Xorinthim as Xylena left, and kept her eye out for the guards that wanted them dead. 

"How can you be her friend?" 

"I've known her for a very long time. She was much different when I first met her. I can tell that she's still the same   
person, even if her actions are different. She told me once that she was raised to have honor, and by the way she   
fought with you, I can tell that she still does." 

Xorinthim just nodded. 

Xylena emerged from the city moments later, holding a package in her hands, then handed it to her son when she was   
close enough. 

He opened it slowly, and nodded, "Well, then, mother. I see that you are telling me the truth. I see that you are content   
with the life you have chosen for yourself. If you'll excuse me, I have my own life to go live. I won't bother you anymore." 

"May good fortune fall upon you." 

"Xy," it was Starlyght, "Stay well, okay?" 

Xylena nodded, "At least.... at least I'm not being left with a death threat this time..." her voice was low. 

"It's rare that one accomplishes thier goals. I give you credit, if only for that." 

"Thank you. Accomplish your goals, too, you hear me?" 

"Sooner or later, it may happen. ...In terms of goals, we should be enemies." 

Xylena nodded, "I know. But we're friends, that's all that matters. We just can't kill each other." 

"Right. Well, I should be going now," she paused, "I don't know how you do it, Xy. I can't stand the dankness of this   
forest." 

Xylena grinned, "Oh, just get going." 

Starlyght said nothing in response and walked over to where Xorinthim was standing. Seconds later, they were gone. 

//Well, I suppose this turn of events was a good one... Xorinthim no longer wants me dead, even if he still doesn't like   
me...// she put the thought out of her head and turned to the city. It had a strange beauty about it, even if the outside   
merely was a hole bored into the rock, and the city was carved out of the mountain. Xylena slowly walked through   
the hole and into the city. She felt at home there. It didn't bother her in the least that she was one of the only inherently   
good races living there, no one cared. Actions were what spoke here. 

She could stand not being liked by many, it gave less chances for her to lose those she loved, to add to her past   
sufferings. For the first time since her marrage with Natbus, she felt content with her lafe, happy with what she had   
done and with what she was doing. She didn't know how long it would last, but she would deal with that when it   
happened. Living in the past was something she didn't like to do, living in the future was something she disliked strongly. 

Xylena smiled inwardly, walked deeper into the city, ending up in the small house that she had acquired. 

For most of her life, she had been searching for where she had belonged. No one would have guessed she would   
find that place among the dark evles of Neriak.   


~Fin~   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You want to read the blurb (blurb and a half?) down here. It explains a few things in the story that I didn't/wouldn't/couldn't fix. 

* - I just couldn't resist putting in this line, it fit so well. If you play console RPG's, then you may recognize it. If not, it's not a big deal. 

Believe it or not, this was very easy to write. I, personally, write alot of fanfiction, most of it dealing with games/movies that I know the   
plot for, that I've played or watched many times. With EQ, well, you can't really play it more than once, and get the same thing out of it   
each time. I like the idea of being able to use pre-existing themes, characters (Xylena is my main character, Xorinthim my alt   
character) and locations while being able to make up stories that won't conflict with a pre-existing plot line.   
Yes, I know that EQ does have a plot, but seriously, how many people really know it? And if you are one of the ones who knows the plot,   
just read this for what it is. I know only a little of the plot, and I know that I'm deviating from it. But who cares? Also, I know, I know, I   
screwed up the geography majorly. I tried to rework it to fit without having to rewrite everything, but it didn't really work. So live with it,   
and then go read about how OOT is really a strange place. It's supposed to be, well, not where it is. (Read that on eqatlas.com) See, even the   
designers can mess up! 

I don't know if elves hate cold. I just thought it sounded good, so I used it. Uhm, I think I also had a wizard port to Surefall. Oops.   
Someone better submit a bug report about it so it doesn't happen again. (But don't flame me about it. I'm aware of it!) 

....A happy ending...I really didn't see that coming... seriously, I don't like writing happy endings. Wow, I suprise myself sometimes.   
Yes, the ending was weak. I'm not good at endings. When I come up with a better one, I'll post it. 

Okay...this is becoming longer than the story if I'm not careful... Anyway, if you've noticed that the mood changes randomly at random   
parts, I write to music, and the mood of the music influences what I write. I'm listening to happy music, I write upbeat stuff. I'm listening   
to sad music, I write sad stuff. But I have to write to music, or nothing comes out. This was also shorter than I intended it to be. Not that   
that's a bad thing, and with a slight bit of re-writing near the end, I may work in a second part once I get "farther" into the game. 

(Side note : This is only to appear on http://firesofhope.8m.com and on fanfiction.net. If you like it and want to use it, e-mail me and I'll   
give you permission. Make sure you e-mail me, though with where you're going to put it. My e-mail can be found in my profile.) 

If you're reading this on fanfiction.net, please submit a review. I don't care if it's good or bad, I like reading feedback. It helps me improve   
my writing. 

-Note to Starlyght: I dunnoe. I just felt that I had to include you in there. And if you don't like it, well, you can bonk me over the head the next time   
we go skiing or something, Just don't do it when Master Wisdom Giver's around... I've been hit by the Wisdom Stick a little too much.   
(Eh...heheh...in joke, people. It's only directed at Starlyght.) 

-Note to Wolfgarud and Natbus : Don't hate me. If you want your names changed, I'll change them. Both of you are nice people, and I've   
enjoyed playing with both of you. And Natbus - if your character is still on Prexus... Can I have   
my FBR back? (As if you'll even read this *_*) 


End file.
